Zira's Pain
by CasperJames
Summary: Zira, she wasn't always a twisted malicious lioness, she was once a diplomat, a queen, and even a good mother. But all good things must end and this is how it all ended for her. This is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be appreciated. Loosely based/inspired on Maleficent.
1. The Coastlands

Chapter 1 The Coastlands

The sun rises upon the Coastlands a place known for it's beauty but it holds a dark side, in the Pridelands it will become known as the "Birthplace of Hate," this is the story of why it is known by such a name. The cool breeze blew against her skin as the salty mist splashed her face, she had sunset orange eyes, thinly drawn build, dark tan fur with a light brown stripe that starts at between her eyes and flows down her back, a black angular nose, and a light cream underbelly. Little did she know the Great Kings have toyed with her fate, "Uzuri!" She heard the voice echo off the rolling waves she tried to ignore the voice but it came back to her again. "Uzuri, Uzuri darling?!"

"Yes Mother?" She said as she turned noticing that her Mother was limping. "Did he do it again?!" She said as she rushed to her mother's side. Uzuri noticed that her mother was in pain her shoulder was swollen and discolored.

Her mother was quite old for a lioness her canines were practically flat, her emerald green eyes were sunken deeper into her skull with a dark purple bruise ringing her left eye. They shared the brown stripe down the center of their heads, but she has lighter fur than her daughter, she a dark nose, a similar cream colored underbelly, and she has three dots under her eyes. "You don't need to defend me anymore." She said embracing her ageing mother her frail figure felt as though it might fold in half in her arms.

She felt her tears wetting her back. "You need to leave, Kreb w..." Her mother began to choke on her words.

"He is a cancer you just have to cut him out." She said as her mother pricked her in the back. "He is right behind me isn't he?" Uzuri asked even though she knew that it was pointless.

"Hi. step-daddy," She said in a happy voice, even though she knew it was probably useless.

"Cancer, huh?" he said, snarling at Uzuri, his yellow eyes looked like a fresh puddle of piss. His mane was a sickening gray color causing Uzuri to gag every time she looked at him, while his coat was a reddish brown color that had seaweed and algae clinging to it.

He lunged out after her only to be met by a back hand. "Nice try." Uzuri taunted him as he landed in the sand.

She spat at him striking him between the eyes. He lunged again he erupted from the soft sand with surprising agility, pinning Uzuri. "The current will be in any minute, I will kill you like how I killed your miserable shit of a father." Uzuri's eyes dilated in fear as the cold tide wetted the back of her head.

Uzuri struggled under his superior size and strength. Her mother rushed to her daughter's aid, biting Kreb behind his shoulder. He released Uzuri turning to attack her mother. He shook his body trying to rid himself of Uzuri's mother, blood poured began to spill out from behind his shoulder. He managed to get an angle on her as he began wailing on the old lioness's head with all his strength trying to free himself of the lioness's jaws. Snap! Uzuri's mother fell into the sand motionless, "Pion, this is all my fault... No it's her fault." He said shocking Uzuri.

Uzuri couldn't avert her gaze of the calamity that had befallen her mother, Pion's body laid there her neck bent at an unnatural angle, blood flowing from her nose and mouth pooling up saturating the soft sand. Kreb turned toward Uzuri his eyes turned red around his piss colored corneas. "Oh, shit." She said as she ran as long as she could, but her attempt to flee was futile Kreb caught her back left paw causing her to stumble and crash into a sandbank. He quickly flipped Uzuri onto her back, his claws sank deep into her hide as Uzuri began to thrash furiously.

"A King needs a Queen and since you killed Pion you will have to pay for it dearly." He dragging his disgusting tongue up her neck.

She bit into his tongue as it reached her face, his tainted blood spilled forth into Uzuri's mouth. "I didn't kill my mother you did." She spat the part of his tongue and all of the blood in her mouth back into his face.

"You ungrateful brat!" he roared as he struck her in the side of the head knocking Uzuri out cold.


	2. Kiu

Chapter 2 Kiu

"Kiu!" Kreb yelled, to his kid brother, Kiu was a teenaged lion with a beautiful spiky black mane, canary yellow eyes, and an almond colored pelt, with a slightly lighter underbelly.

"What do you want now." he asked his brother in a disgusted tone, as he rolled his eyes.

"Bind her." he said as he pointed at Uzuri's unconscious form.

Kiu frowned at his brother and proceeded to hammer old bones from previous kills into the ground to hold Uzuri down, "He killed Pion." Uzuri whispered as Kiu neared her head, Kiu look of disgust only deepend. Pion was like a mother to him she had raised him since Kreb took over their little pride.

"Kiu! We need to go hunting, leave the prisoner here." Kiu nodded in response, not bothering to change the look on his face.

When the two males returned from the hunt they managed to kill an antelope, "Eat this." Kreb tossed Uzuri what was left of the hind leg. Uzuri wanted to resist but she hadn't eaten in two days, and she was the best hunter in their pride. So she knew food would be scarce from then on.

The venison was so tender that it practically melted in her mouth. "Do you have anything to wash it down?" She asked in an indifferent tone, glaring at Kreb.

Kreb's creepy smile sprawled across his face, he began to toss in herbs and mash them together till it turned into a thin paste. He then poured the paste into a bowl with some water in it, he pushed the bowl forward "Drink this my sweet." he had his sadistic creepy smile on his face.

Kiu mouthed "Don't drink it!"

Kreb cupped Uzuri's head in his large paw as he moved his paw from underneath her chin and continued until his paw was on top of her head, with explosive force he slammed her head into the makeshift bowl. The solution was surprisingly thick making it clot and stick to the inside of her muzzle, Kreb held Uzuri's head in the liquid until he saw the level drop exponentially. Uzuri pulled her head back out of the solution, her eyes started to dilate till you couldn't see her orange eyes anymore. Kiu had a look of mortification on his face, "You SICK bastard!" he shouted, Kreb laughed maniacally as he backhanded his brother sending him into the wall of the den.

Uzuri began to hallucinate as her ears began to buzz, "Mother?" she said as her vision of the sandy cave vanished, and the vibrant beach appeared in it's place.

The tide was high crashing against the sandy coast. The waves rolled in just high enough to reach Uzuri's toes. She felt a nudge "Don't be afraid dearie," Pion's soft caring voice rang in her ears.

Uzuri turned her gaze to her mother. She leapt into the cold water in shock, her mother was at least three times her size. Uzuri looked into the water to see she was a cub again. "Mom what's going on?"

"It's only high tide my dear." Her mother said unfazed, by her daughters distressed tone of voice.

"No! I watched Kreb kill you!" she shouted as she began to hyperventilate.

"Who is Kreb?" A look of worry developed on Pion's face.

"He killed… Father." Uzuri turned and sprinted for the normal shore line.

"Uzuri wait you're too small!" her mother was too late, as a wave swept her up and pulled her out to sea.

A deafening roar bounced off the waves as Pion snatched up her daughter before she could be washed any farther away. "What were you thinking?" Pion asked, out of breath.

"Go find dad… please." Uzuri asked hiccuping between her words, "Before it too late."

"As you wish honey, you do know daddy's just out on patrol." Uzuri nodded at her mother's words and pushed anyway.

Pion carried Uzuri down the coastline in search of her father. Another deafening roar bounced off the waves. As her father came into sight he had a red coat, with a black mane, which complemented his sunset orange eyes. He turned and smiled at his family till he was struck in the side by a larger male with a nasty silver mane, and a reddish brown coat. "No!" Pion shouted rushing to her husbands aid with Uzuri clinging to her mother's back for dear life.

Uzuri lost grip of her mother falling into the water. "Help me," Uzuri shouted as she was sucked back into the salty surf.

Her father fought free of his captors grasp, "Save her!" He shouted when his head was forced under the water.

Pion pulled her daughter out of the surf, turning to see her husbands body being carried off by the current. "Not again." Uzuri said as her father's corpse was pulled into the Sea.

Kreb walked up and bowed to the pair, "Who's next in line?" 'That sick bastard' Uzuri thought, 'he surprised Daddy and mercilessly drowned him.' Pion was too shocked by the scene to respond.

_**AN: last time I checked I had 50 veiws on my first chapter, so I am glad that so many people read my story. I updated my summary so to more accuratly describe the story arc without spoiling the story please review I appricate the feedback. Last thing I should clear up is that Uzuri is Zira I got some messages from some people that were confused.**_


	3. The Apology

Chapter 3 The Apology

"I really wish he wasn't my brother." Kiu said as Uzuri returned from her hallucination.

Kiu's eyes were puffy and bruised from the scuffle with his brother. He had a laceration across his forehead, staining his black bangs that helped conceal the cut. The den was in disarray, bones from the previous hunts scattered across the room, roots of dried grass hanging down from the ceiling like cobwebs between ancient bleached bones, and splotches of blood covering the walls as well as the sandy floor. "What happened to my home?" Uzuri asked.

"Don't worry about me," he said sarcastically as he pulled his bangs away from the swollen laceration.

Uzuri couldn't help but to giggle, "You're fine, it's not even a paper cut." Kiu was just whining to whine at this point. Uzuri couldn't help but to remember when she first met Kiu and his insistent whining.

"Get out here Squirt." Kreb ordered, a small cub listened his eyes were bloodshot from crying, he had the beginning of a black mane, canary yellow eyes, and a beautiful almond color to his fur. "This is my younger brother Kiu." Kreb said 'brother' like it was poisonous.

It had been a little over a week since Kreb decimated Uzuri's male relatives, and drove out those who he couldn't manipulate like her teenaged cousin Stelle. For some reason he decided to take Pion to be his queen, but Pion only accepted because Uzuri was to young to survive the trek through the Wastelands. "Is it safe yet?" Kiu asked with a frightened look on his face.

"Why of course it is little one." Pion said embracing the young cub. "He is soo cute!"

"Mom stop, he is Kreb's brother." Uzuri said glaring at the cub in her mother's embrace.

Kiu was saddened by this, and tried to squirm free of Pion's grip. It was futile Pion had the young cub in a death hug, "Get over here!" Pion said as she swiped her daughter up, with Kiu still in her clutches.

Pion embraced both cubs but some how Kiu managed to escape, apparently you need both paws to contain Kiu. The male cub vanished quickly into the brush, Pion turned her attention back to her daughter, "We do not judge others on the sins of their fathers." she said in a hushed tone so that Kreb couldn't hear.

"But he is Kreb's brother." Uzuri protested.

"Just give him a chance and he may surprise you." Pion said.

Uzuri managed to free herself, and went on after the cub to apologize for her cruel words. "Kiu wait up." but she couldn't find him, "Where did he go?"

Snap… "There he is." Uzuri said out loud. Uzuri rushed through the dry grass at blazing speed, some of the birds above might have even mistaken her for a cheetah cub at this pace. The grass cleared up and Kiu was staring at the fresh water pool sobbing. "Sorry." she said as she approached the cub.

"It's fine I know what Kreb did to your family, I would understand if you hated me." He said as his tears dropped into the still pool.

Uzuri smacked him in the face playfully with her tail, "It's okay I know you did nothing, but all of my family have left and it's just a little hard when you don't have any friends."

"I can be your friend!" Kiu said raising his head away from the pool.

"Tag!" Uzuri shouted as she tackled him and used his body as a springboard.

"Game On!" he shouted as he chased after her.

**People were asking what the names of the character were so here you go**

**Pion means Pawn in French**

**Uzuri means Grace in Swahili**

**Kreb means Cancer in German**

**Kiu means Thirst in Swahili**

_**AN: 100 veiws on my first two Chapters in 3 days I have no clue if that's good or terrible can someone fill me in, and let me know what you guys think of Kiu.**_


	4. The Right Spot

Chapter 4 The Right Spot

Uzuri was confined to the den for another week after Pion's death. She was starving and tiring of drinking water that caused her to hallucinate, she was sure that if she had to take much more she might go insane and start to believe the lies that Kreb was feeding her. "Kiu help me please." she pleaded with her childhood friend. "Kiu?"

Kiu was clearly shaken up by the cruelty that his brother so consistently showcased. "I will free you when the night owl finally falls asleep." he said making sure that his brother couldn't hear. Kreb couldn't fall asleep soon enough, he had an unnatural ability to stay awake late at night. When Kreb finally fell asleep Kiu wasted no time in removing Uzuri's bonds, "Careful you have been under lock and key for…" He was cut short as Uzuri tripped over her own feet. Kiu caught her, "A few days... Wow!"

"What is it?" Uzuri asked concerned, as a wave of self doubt smashed into her.

"Ugh, nothing can we get out of here." he said. When Uzuri regained control of herself she rushed to the watering hole. "Be careful the stuff Kreb has been giving you reacts dangerously with water."

"How so?" Uzuri froze in front of the calm pool terrified by the creature that looked back at her, her orange eyes were so cloudy that they were nearly empty, her complexion was reminiscent of a corpse, and she was no longer an awkward teen but a young adult.

"It causes disorientation, nausea, and hallucinations."

"So how will I be able to detox?" she said keeping her gaze on the strange creature looking back at her.

"Seawater."

"That will make me sick." she said accusingly as she shifted her view back to Kiu who also looked much older, he wasn't lanky anymore his body filled out, while his bangs weren't as shaggy as they were only a few weeks ago, and his canary eyes caught the moons glow making her weak in the knees. 'When did Kiu become this attractive young lion?'

"Give me a chance, I don't want you to suffer the same way Mom did." he said sorrow filled his normally confident voice.

Kiu was very close with Pion, Uzuri knew that Kiu saw her as a mother figure but not his actual mother. "How is this similar to what happened to Mom?" 'Does he want to be family or does he feel like family already?'

"Kreb drugged her until she was weak in the head and continued to torment her all the way until he married her." he said coldly. 'That explains why she refused to leave here.'

"Fine lets get this shit out of my system." she said walking to the beach. That was a terrible night the constant purging Uzuri felt like it would be easier to just go become real good friends with a bull shark, but Kiu kept her from doing something stupid.

"Now drink this and we will need to hurry back to the den so he doesn't know what is happening." He said, offering her some fresh water.

Back in the den after the restraints were in place Uzuri faked drinking the drugged water by just flipping the bowl and sitting over the spill. Kiu helped Uzuri continue detoxing for three more days. On the fourth day it was a full moon, and Uzuri was fully detoxed, "Thank you." She said as she pulled Kiu in for a hug, his mane was so soft that she wanted to just rub her face in it. Kiu nuzzled her and Uzuri couldn't help but let out a purr as she nuzzled him back, 'Is this what mother felt like with father?' Uzuri noticed some movement in the bushes not to far away.

"Traitor!" Kreb shouted as he charged Kiu from the bushes.

Kiu was hit in the side and knocked 20 feet into the surf. Kreb was losing it, his pelt had been stained green and his mane was matted and reeked of the drug water, while the blood vessels in his eyes had burst causing them to turn red. "You addict!" Kiu shouted as he retaliated with a charge.

Kiu was fast but his brother was experienced, he slammed his paws into the soft sand sending a plume of sand straight up in the air. Grains of sand rained down getting caught in Kiu's eyes causing him to slow down, Kreb swiped his larger than life paw at Kiu's ankles sending head over heels. Kiu landed with a dull thud, as his muscles reverberated off the soft sand. Kreb approached him and opened his mouth wide to kill his brother. "No!"

Uzuri launched herself full force at Kreb hitting him and in one swift motion caught him with a hook to the jaw, he collapsed to the ground completely unaware what hit him. "Kiu!" Uzuri rushed to her companions side.

"How did you do that?" he asked as his brother was left unconscious less than three feet away from his face.

Uzuri shrugged, "I guess I just found the right spot."

_**AN: Sorry for the late update on the story my girlfriend was over late and she kept me busy so I couldn't update till she left. Let me know if you want me to switch up the POV from time to time, I have a few ideas for other POV's. As always I appreciate any constructive criticism please rate and review. **_

_**PS. The story is up to 200 views! But I have no clue if that is good or not so can someone fill me in I would love that.**_


	5. My Tail

Chapter 5 My Tail

Uzuri and Kiu drug Kreb's limp body back to the cave, "We need to help him." Kiu said, "I know he did terrible things but he was addicted to that filth."

Uzuri wanted to do nothing but kill this waste of fur but Kiu was right, if he truly is an addict then he needs help even if he is being punished. "Only if we restrain him." She said. When they arrived at the sandy cove, the mouth of the cave was partially obstructed by dried wild grass. "We really should clear this up." Uzuri said as they entered the cave.

"Nevermind that we need to restrain him before he wakes up." Kiu said as he put the harness over his brothers head.

Uzuri approached Kreb and pulled his paw into the cuff when he woke up swinging his razor sharp claws whistled past Uzuri's face, narrowly missing Uzuri's ear. "Asshole!" she shouted as she hit him in the jaw again with the same result.

"That was close he almost took off part of your ear." Kiu said as he hastily finished restraining his brother.

"I am starting to second guess letting him live." Uzuri said as she rubbed her ear.

Kiu embraced Uzuri where he quickly kissed her on the ear. "Now there, he is probably still hallucinating from the drugs." he said as he gestured to the fresh batch of paste.

Kreb's detox took a week and a half, and it took both of them to keep him from destroying the other when he got free. For a lion who has been starved, isolated, and caught a couple of nice shots he could still put up one hell of a fight. Kreb's aggression didn't make the week fly by either, "I will use your claws as tooth picks." and the always effective, "I will fucking kill you." Were only a few threats that he issued toward Kiu and Uzuri.

Uzuri and Kiu only grew closer each time Kreb escaped his bonds, causing their friendship to flourish and morph. Uzuri found herself constantly thinking, 'Do I love him? Does he love me?'

When the detox process was finally over and Uzuri was sure that they had destroyed all of the paste she agreed to release him but only after a few words, "Now if we let you go you promise not to attack us?" Kreb nodded he seemed anxious to be out of captivity. "You do know if you attack me or Kiu, that I have no problem killing you." Uzuri said.

"I know the errors of my ways I murdered your father, mother, and various other family members. Now I am ready to pay the piper and fix what I have broken." Kreb said as though he had rehearsed this.

"Good enough for me." Kiu said as he cut the bonds off his brother.

Kreb shook the tattered bonds free of his limbs and bowed to Uzuri which caught her by surprise. 'Was this the same lion who murdered her family and imprisoned her?' She thought. "Hungry?" Kreb asked, "Don't worry my treat." Kreb rushed out of the cave.

"I will go with him." Kiu said but he was stopped by a paw pinning his tail. "Can I have my..."

Uzuri cut him off with a kiss, "Nope, its my tail now."

"What do I get in exchange?"

Uzuri smacked him with her tail that he quickly caught and pinned. "That's my tail now, so what do I get?"

Uzuri rolled onto her back, "Guess..."

Kreb returned two hours later with a fully grown zebra and offered it to Uzuri and Kiu. When the two had eaten their fill he asked, "How do you feel?"

Kiu was the first to answer, "Fine why?" then he suddenly collapsed under the weight of his own body. His body sent up a plume of sand and the cloud morphed in front of Uzuri's eyes into an odd rock formation but quickly vanished.

Kreb started to laugh maniacally, "The thing about detox you actually have to want to become clean."

Uzuri started to turn green and her vision began to blur. "You're a monster." she said as she got into a shaky defensive position.

Kreb walked right up to her and struck her in the jaw, like she had done to him so many times. Uzuri collapsed but she got back to her feet, "Guess you don't know the right spot." She taunted him inciting another swing at her head.

"I said you would pay and now I am going to kill the traitor, then make you as my bride." he said as he smacked her in the face with his tail. Uzuri tried to bite his tail but she was too dazed from the drugs and the concussions.

He continued to taunt Uzuri until her condition was too far gone and she collapsed just like Kiu before her.

_**AN: I just about reached 300 veiws, but out of those veiws I only have five reviews, so please review. BTW I just started working so I won't be able to post as often unless you review.**_

_**PS: I have a few other stories that I have been working on and I would like to do something other than pull a picture off the internet for the cover art so PM me if you want to get some of your art show cased and a shout out in my story**_


	6. Stelle

Chapter 6 Stelle

"Wake up, cuz." Uzuri rolled over to be met by Stelle's topaz like eyes with her signature series of dots beneath them.

Stelle was in her awkward stage of life she wasn't a cub anymore but she definitely wasn't a lioness yet either. She was leaner than the rest of their family, but she too had the brown stripe on her head but it came to a cross right above her eyes, but she also had a lighter color to her fur it was a creamy yellow color. "You up yet." she said rhetorically. Uzuri shook her head and grunted "I take that as a no." Stelle said as she picked Uzuri up in her mouth.

"Ouch!" Uzuri yelped as Stelle took her out into the sun. "Where are we going?" Uzuri asked rubbing her sore eyes..

Stelle didn't respond she just carried her cousin till they were at the coastline. Stelle set Uzuri down on the soft sand, "There." Stelle said as she pointed at a cove that appeared as the tide receded.

They went into the cove that was only light by the reflection of the leftover water. "Where are we Stelle?" She asked splashing a stagnant pond, making the light in the room flicker.

"This is my own little cave, but that isn't important I have a bad feeling." She said checking the entrance to see if they were alone. "I had a dream, but it wasn't really a dream... I don't know… I saw the tide turn red, the fields were ablaze, and then I was chased out and an apparition didn't stop till I was in the Wastelands... where I saw the bo…" She choked on her words.

"What did you see?" Uzuri asked "Stelle."

"Bodies everyone we know and love, some of their bodies were mangled and fresh while others looked like they had been left in the sun for months." Stelle said as she began to tremble. "But we escaped." She paused for a second to compose herself. "Do you remember that legend of Pride Rock?"

"Of course, Uru, Mohatu, and the Rogue Prince but isn't that just a fairy tale?"

"No, we are descended from the Pride Lands, your father was born in the Pride Lands and he was betrothed to Uru, but the Rogue Prince challenged him for Uru. I am guessing you know what happened after that."

The scene melted away, "Help!" Uzuri woke up to Kreb attacking Kiu. Kreb nailed Kiu in the side of the head and was moving in to finish him off.

"Stop!" She shouted shaking the cave causing the ceiling to surrender some sand. "I will marry you if allow Kiu to live."

Kiu shook his head, "Deal, but Kiu for treason I hereby banish you from the Coastlands." Kreb looked dignified in what he had accomplished.

"Let me say goodbye at least, think of it as a wedding present." Kreb just scowled and turned away, Kiu walked up to her. "There is a cove to the South that can only be seen at low tide I have an idea." She said embracing him in a hug.

Kiu walked to the mouth of the cave and turned toward the others in the cave and winked, Uzuri giggled and Kreb smacked her and chased Kiu out of sight. 'At Least he got the message.'

_**AN: Work has been eating into my time sorry that I have been publishing late at night, I would like to know what you think of Stelle. Any comments on my history that I made between the Coastlands and the Pridelands. I am also gonna wait till I get at least two reviews on this chapter before I will post my next one. And I have got 300 views so thanks**_


	7. Fire!

Chapter 7 Fire!

A week had passed since Kreb had taken Uzuri as his bride, Kreb violently assaulted Uzuri for any reason that he deemed fit. The abuse ranged from beatings to trying to consummate a heir, without her permission, but every chance she got she retreated back to the cove. "Oh my god what did he do to you?" Kiu said as she entered the cove.

"He tried to force himself upon me again so I fought him off for the moment, why is it that bad?" Uzuri turned her gaze to the reflecting pool. Her eyes were so bloodshot that they was a solid shade of red surrounding her orange corneas, her fur was matted with blood and sand, and she was deathly skinny.

"We need to get out of here the Coastlands are too dangerous." Uzuri said as thoughts of all the abuse that she had endured at Kreb's paw.

Flashback...

Kreb smacked Uzuri in the back of her head sending her into a mound of sand, where he proceeded to pin her head down. "No!" Kreb only continued to try and force himself on her. "I said NO!" Uzuri bit down on the paw that was holding her down.

He released her "Fine!" he hissed as he limped away to lick his wounds.

End of Flashback...

"Kreb will follow us till the day we die." Kiu said bringing Uzuri's mind back into focus.

"Or he…" she said as a plan formed in her head.

"What are you planning?" he asked, "Uzuri you are starting to worry me."

"Nevermind." she said leaving the sandy cove, "Just stay hidden." Kiu nodded clearly annoyed by her physical state.

"Uzuri I love you!" He said before she left the cove.

"I love you too." She said kissing him before she left.

Uzuri rushed back to the cave and as she thought the cave was still covered by the dried grass, "At least he doesn't do his chores."

Kreb was unconscious from the binge he was on. Uzuri backed out of the cave so Kreb didn't wake up. "Fire, Fire, Firewood I need some Firewood." she said scouring the territory. She found some old dried out driftwood on the beach. "This will work perfectly, now how am I suppose to light it?"

As if on cue thunder could be heard off in the distance. 'A tree' she thought they always get struck. Uzuri rushed to the remains of an acacia tree that always gets struck. She quickly scaled the skeleton of the old tree and positioned the driftwood so that it would act like a lightning rod. Sure enough the driftwood burst into a brilliant flame. Uzuri swiped up the burning chunk and sprinted as quickly as she could to the cave. "Good riddance!" she shouted as she light the dried grass covering the caves entrance. They erupted into flames, she could hear some shouting coming from inside the inferno. Then it hit her "Kiu!"

Uzuri crashed into the cave through the blaze to find Kiu locked in combat with Kreb, They were completely oblivious to the raging inferno. Kiu was winning to Uzuri's surprise Kiu was positioning himself in front of his bad paw and attacking his weak paw, "Kiu we need to get out of here!"

He struck Kreb in the face leaving him with deep gashes, Kiu turned to flee but Kreb caught him with a blind swipe. A gash was clearly visible on his right eye, he roared in pain as he clinched his eyes shut. Uzuri swiped at Kreb hitting him in the jaw causing it to shatter as she turned to grab the impaired Kiu, "We need to leave follow me." With Kiu's one good eye he followed Uzuri through the inferno.

"Aghhh!" Kiu was shouting as he left the blaze, his hind leg was burnt to a crisp. When they finally got to the beach where the flames couldn't reach them, Uzuri stopped in horror. The tide was glowing red and the fields were ablaze, as the smoke warped to look like the remains of Uzuri's family.

"The vision it was a prophecy." Uzuri said in shock as she watched her beautiful home disintegrate right before her eyes. She felt a sudden weight on her shoulder, she looked to see Kiu was limp at her side. "Kiu?!"

_**AN: I just got accepted to college and I have a chance to play football too! So I have had a good week so far you can make it better by reviewing and I would really appricate any tips for my writting, especially in action scenes.**_


	8. Pridelands?

Chapter 8 The Pridelands?

"Kiu! Kiu! Wake up damn it!" She shouted and pleaded with the stars, "Please! Take me not him." Her head landed on his chest, no heart beat, "No... I am sorry... Wake up please." She whispered, the sun was now on the horizon, "He's in a better place now..." She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk toward the Wastelands.

"Do that again it felt good."

Uzuri stopped dead in her tracks, "You... Were de...ad." She choked on her words, she ran back to him and began to rapidly kiss him. "If you do that again I will kill you **Got it!**"

"Got it, hey I love you"

"I love you too." She cried into his mane, "Now come on let me check out your wounds."

The flesh on his leg was charred but it should heal quick enough even if he would have to walk with a limp, but the same couldn't be said about Kiu's eye it had already became cloudy but it was still sensitive to light so he kept it clinched shut. "Maybe if I am lucky it will heal closed." he joked while Uzuri was examining him.

She kissed him, "Maybe I should make your other eye match." she said dragging the smooth back of her claw down his leg, he laughed nervously.

The landscape was charred and blackened by the previous nights inferno, ash rained down on the beach, the normally clear seawater was gray and soupy, and the old den was turned to glass. If you looked hard enough you could see Kreb's char broiled corpse through the ceiling. "He wanted to rule so badly that he now rules over a castle of glass." Kiu said blinking out a single tear. "Uzuri my dear, you must promise me two things."

"Anything for you." she said as she climbed the glass hill.

"Never use fire again and I mean never, the flames almost killed all of us." he said as he limped over to Uzuri.

"And the other thing?"

"Don't let your hate control you again, I attacked Kreb out of hate of what he did to you. My appearance is the perfect reminder for me." He said with an infectious confidence.

She smiled and kissed him again, "I promise, and I personally like your new scar it gives you character."

He smiled, "Now where to? The inferno chased the game away."

"Eastbound. Stelle said if I head far enough East we will find the Pridelands."

"The Pridelands are a myth." he said confused.

"Nope, my father lived there before he met my mother."

"Lead the way then, I need to get use to my new look on life." he chuckled.

_**AN: Please review I am now to 500 views so that is cool but I would really be happy to get more than one review per chapter.**_


	9. The Oasis

Chapter 9 The Oasis

The Wastelands what a perfect name for a place devoid of all life, the arid ground was salty and cracked by how violently the water was pulled from the earth. The sky was so cruelly clear there was no reprieve from the sun's destructive rays except for all the scarce cacti that had thorns that were long enough to puncture your heart if you got to close. "It's soooo hot!" Kiu complained as he wiped the sweat from his black mane that acted like a magnet for the sun's fury.

"How long have we been traveling?" Uzuri asked as she tried to remember.

"We have been traveling for two days maybe three." he said limping up to her side, despite the fire happening a few days ago his leg hadn't healed as well as they'd hoped. "How far till we get to Pridelands?"

"That is a good question, my father made it from there to the Coastlands after getting beat by the Rogue Prince so it can't be too much farther."

"What is that on the horizon?" Kiu asked racing toward the horizon.

On the horizon there was a lone tree standing alone against the barren horizon, am I hallucinating she thought. Kiu was leaping with joy "Water! It's really Water!"

Uzuri took off after Kiu, "Water we are saved!"

When Uzuri finally got to the oasis Kiu was already lapping up the water, Uzuri bent down for a drink but when her tongue hit the water, "It's salt water, we can't drink this!" she grabbed Kiu and pulled him away.

Kiu began to vomit, Uzuri was too late he had already drank too much and now he was bent over expelling the last of the water in his system. "The water is too close to the salt flats." he said, as the severity of the situation hit him. "Uzuri, Honey I am gonna die, I am sorry to leave you alone in the world like this. Goodbye." He began to cry and convulse as his body pushing out the salt water as well as the fresh water.

Uzuri would have cried if she had enough water in her system but her body couldn't muster up any tears. Uzuri assisted Kiu into the shade of the dead palm tree that will serve as his death bed. They curled up under the shade as the temperature began to drop from 110 degrees to a chilling 35 degrees. Uzuri embraced her dying beloved till his body went completely limp, his canary yellow eyes glew in the moonlight. Uzuri pulled his eyes shut and said, "Goodbye my love, I am sorry for all the problems that I caused you." when she finished her goodbye the wind picked up and it felt as though the wind was urging her to continue on her quest.

Uzuri was furious she let her only friend, and her love die in such a gruesome fashion. Uzuri slammed her paw into the deceptively clear pool, as she cursed the kings for taking Kiu from her. The wind blew again this time with more power. "He would want me to carry on." Uzuri said as composed herself and she continued her quest for the Pridelands.

_**AN:I would say sorry about the short chapter but I got three reviews from it in less than 8 hours so thank you to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, gary2000, and Lionlover23. Don't hate too much Kiu may be dead but he is still important to the story, as always please review.**_


	10. V

Chapter 10 "V"

It has been a week since Kiu had died. She have been walking for so long that her padds had cuts and those cuts had cuts, and it didn't help that she is in the middle of a salt flat. The idea of just laying down and fulfilling the last part of the circle of life is starting to look appealing. "No! Kiu would want me to continue on."

Uzuri's outburst renewed her will but sheer willpower only lasted her for so long, she collapsed. "Am I actually gonna died because of this?" her body became heavy as if she was holding up the sky. Uzuri collapsed on the ground, and she began to accept her fate as she drifted off into what could easily be her last slumber. "Ouch!" Uzuri felt a pinch on the back of her neck, "Mom?" she opened her eyes half expecting to be at the pearly gates with Pion, but no Uzuri was still stuck in her mortal coil. "Kill me, please." she pleaded with the form that stood over her.

"Not a chance girly." the form said, as he pulled her up onto his back as Uzuri's face was buried in his impressive black mane. "You are actually really close to the river." He said sending a wave of hope through her body. 'Am I actually gonna make it?'

"What is your name?" She asked the lion carrying her to salvation.

"You can just call me V." he said, as his words made Uzuri feel safe and warm just like she was back with Kiu. "And what is your name?" he asked.

"I am Uzuri of the Coastlands, now tell me what your real name is cause your name can't be just one letter." She asked while she slowly began to regain her vision. V had electric blue eyes, bright golden fur, and a deep horizontal gash between his eyes that looked to be on the fresher side of things.

He set Uzuri down at the bank of a dwindling river, that looks to have seen better days, there were bones decorating the nearly dried up river bed. There was a crocodile skull not three feet from her face, a gazelle hip bone was floating down the current, and a wildebeest horn lodged in a bloated hyena corpse down stream that sent a sickening feeling through her body. "You sure this water is safe?" she asked remembering how Kiu had died, she turned and was met with a smooth roguish grin as he bent down as he lapped up some of the murky water. V was breathtaking he is impossibly big he looks as if he could look an elephant in the eyes his features all blended together so well that the gods would be jealous.

"I would hope so, I have been drinking this stuff for almost two months." He said, causing her to reluctantly drink some. As the murky water hit her tongue she shoved her head into the water and as it filled her stomach.

As Uzuri raised her head she heard a twig break and some commotion behind her. She shifted her view from the putrid water in search of V. He was gone, then all of a sudden Uzuri was pinned on her back. She looked up to her captor to be met with breathtaking emerald green eyes. He snarled, "You are trespassing in my lands." His stunning white teeth sent chills down her spine. "Explain yourself!"

The power secreted from every pore in his body, he looked so much like Kiu his mane was black and smooth, he was lean and powerful, and he had a scar over his eye although it was on his left eye and not his right. "I was just passing through. Please... I didn't know I was on your land." Uzuri felt as though she was speaking with a spectre, but the attraction she felt toward him was palatable.

"Scar, stop scaring the poor girl." a loud voice boomed off in the distance. He growled in the direction of the voice.

"Yes… Brother." He spit out that word with disgust, just as Kiu did to Kreb, as he got off Uzuri.

A golden lion approached her. His crimson mane flowed in the wind, "I am sorry for the way my brother acted just now I am Mufasa and I am the king of these lands."

Uzuri bowed to the king, "I am Uzuri."

"Welcome to the Pridelands you can stay here as long as you wish." Mufasa said causing Uzuri's heart to skip a beat, "You must be starving, not a lot of lions can survive in the Outlands for too long."

"No, I shouldn't butt in…" she was trying to be polite.

"Uzuri." he cut her off, "I insist."

"Before I go with you and your brother, I have a question." Mufasa nodded, "Do you know a lioness named Stelle... from the Coastlands?"

"Yeah she's a wanderer, how do you know her and I think you should know she might not be around at the moment."

"She is my cousin." she said causing him to smile, while Scar was behind his brother with an unsettling look on his face.

Uzuri accompanied him and his brother back to the den where he introduced her to the rest of the Pride. The pride enjoyed a bountiful feast of zebra, antelope, and wildebeest. But Uzuri was too preoccupied studying Scar, when it was over Mufasa called for the attention of everybody as he introduced Uzuri to the pride. "Make sure you make Uzuri feel at home." He said as he winked at her. Uzuri's eyes bounced freely between the feast and Scar who just glared at the royal couple.

When everyone was introducing themselves Uzuri was worried that some lioness would introduce themselves as Scar's wife, there was a close call as a pregnant lioness approached her and introduced herself as Sarafina. "Whose child is that?" she asked, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude... you just met me."

"Don't worry." she chuckled, "She is not Scar's." She shocked Uzuri when she said that. "Oh, you have been staring at Scar all evening Honey." she said with a giggle, "Mufasa wants to talk to you as well." She pointed out of the cave where he was sitting at the apex of the rock.

Uzuri obliged the king's wishes and met him and his pregnant wife at the point of Pride Rock, "Yes my liege." she said bowing to the king.

He turned to her and smiled, "I see how you have been staring at my brother, infact that is why I called you out here. He has seemed distant always running off and causing me trouble."

His wife Sarabi butted in, "We would like to see if you could get to know him. He and Sarafina were close but as you can see she had different plans."

Uzuri tried to hide her excitement now she had a reason to stay in the Pridelands, beyond just waiting for Stelle to return from god knows where. "I would be happy to get to know Scar better, but have you heard any word from my cousin?"

"I will send Zazu out in the morning to find your cousin." Mufasa said as Sarabi buried her face in his thick crimson mane.

_**AN: With all the support I have been recieveing over the past two chapters I would like to reward you guys with two chapters in one day, and as an appoligize for how short the past few chapters have been. Side note I have 19 total chapters already writen and I am no where near finished, but updates will be a little slower as I write more and try to finish my story.**_

_**PS: I am wondering how you like "V" he is also gonna be a pivotal character in my story.**_


	11. Scar's Cave

Chapter 11 Scar's Cave

The Pridelands its beauty was endless it was a neverending sea of green with herds of all kinds sprinkling the lush landscape it was almost perfect, but there was of course the nasty scab called the Outlands and an Elephant Graveyard just outside the border, other than that this could be lion heaven. Uzuri couldn't help but feel a little sad by the fact that Kiu couldn't make it here to see such a beautiful place. 'What's that smell?' it was salty like the ocean but also earthy, the odd aroma pulled Uzuri off of the stone slab that she was resting on, and brought her to a partially hidden cavern on the side of Pride Rock.

Zazu fluttered down in front of her before she entered the cave and bowed to Uzuri, "Your cousin is on official business to the Marshlands and she should be back before the end of next week my dear."

"Thank you Zazu, do happen to know what kind of business she is seeing to?" She asked.

"I think she went down there to manufacture an alliance, some of the rogues from that pride are causing some trouble up here. I think the one that she went down there for is so that the King of the Marshlands will accept "V" back he has been trying to lure some of the lionesses from the Pride."

'So he is Royalty,' Uzuri thought to herself, "Ok that is all Zazu, thank you." Zazu smiled and returned to his normal job.

"Hey Uzuri where are you?" Sarafina called out. "Come on I was suppose to give you the grand tour."

"In here," Uzuri called from the mouth of a cave.

"Why are you down here?" Sarafina asked.

"I was just exploring and I found this cave and I figured why not take a peak around." she said.

"You do know this is Scar's Cave right, the late Ahadi promised this cave to be his since the light never actually fully touches it so the King can't own it, so this is kinda like his consolation prize."

"Oh cool."

"We should probably leave Scar doesn't really like to have others in his cave."

"You're right I don't." Scar said as he entered the cave clearly agitated at the intrusion of his privacy.

"Ok we will leave." Uzuri said, winking at Scar causing him to turn a little red.

When the two were out of earshot Sarafina burst out laughing, "So the rumors are true, you are trying to seduce Scar." Uzuri playfully pushed Sarafina.

"I see you two are getting along just fine." Mufasa said surprising Uzuri."How are things with Scar though?"

"She made him blush, but he is still being kind of funny." Sarafina said.

"Ok did Zazu find you alright, Sarabi sent Stelle out to deal with a lioness matter but she didn't tell me." Mufasa said.

"He found me fine, and he told me." Uzuri said. 'I wonder why Zazu didn't tell him about V?'

"Ok I will leave you two and let you finish doing whatever you were doing."

"Wanna go get some water?" Sarafina asked her.

The two walked to the watering hole in silence, and Sarafina ducked into the shade of a nearby tree. "So you never answered my question." Uzuri said when she was done drinking.

"What are you talking about, what question?" Sarafina said rolling out of the encroaching sunlight.

"When I first got here, I asked who was the father and there are only two males in this pride." she asked playfully poking Sarafina in her belly.

"Well I can tell you for certain that it is not Scar's or Mufasa's."

"Well who's is it, this has been bugging me for a while now."

Sarafina quickly peeked around to ensure that they were alone. "He is a rogue from my homeland." Uzuri's heartbeat quickened as she instinctively thought of V. "His name is Ni." Uzuri was relieved but she didn't quite know why.

"How did you meet him?" she asked.

"Well you know I was to be betrothed to Scar, and to honest I really liked him, but…"

"But, what?"

"He changed after he got into the conflict with Boma, I wanted to make it work but it just didn't and soon I found Ni and before you know it I was expecting." Sarafina said as she gazed down at her paws, Uzuri knew that Sarafina felt guilty about something but what she didn't know. "Tell you what I will tell you after the little one is born." She said causing Uzuri to smile.

"When do you think she will be born?" Uzuri asks.

"What makes you think it will be a girl?" Sarafina retorted.

"I got a hunch."

Sarafina burst out laughing, "That's funny ahhh..."

Uzuri punched her in the shoulder, "So how long do you think till she will be born?"

Sarafina was unfazed by the shot to her shoulder, "About two months, why do you care?" She asks as she tried to regain her breath.

"Do you think Mufasa would be okay with me joining my cousin on the diplomatic mission in the Marshlands?" Uzuri said, "And be back for her presentation of course."

"Nice save." Sarafina said a little irked by her wanting to leave. "Sarabi is the one who sent out the mission so you should ask her."

"I will need a guide to the Marshland, I want you to come with." Uzuri made her lost cub eyes trying to appeal to Sarafina's maternal instincts.

Sarafina smiled and placed her paw on Uzuri's face and pushed her back playfully, "Fine I will go with."

Uzuri hugged Sarafina around her neck, "Thank you, Thank you so much."

"We will ask her tonight." Uzuri nodded still not letting go of Sarafina's neck.

_**AN: We have seen the stories where Sarafina and Zira (AKA Uzuri) hate each other but I haven't seen anywhere they were friends so I took that route. What do you think of my choice of Nala's father (Ni) but the next few chapters I do believe are quite a bit longer than when I killed Kiu and destroyed the Coastlands, so enjoy please review I have been getting plenty of support from others on the site so thanks and you guys sending support will only further motivate me to finish my story.**_


	12. The Snake

Chapter 12 The Snake

Pride Rock was an abnormality warm in the night and almost ice cold in the day, but in the waning hours of the morning and night it is a blissful 65 to 75 degrees in the den. The sun was setting on a beautiful day everything went according to the plan no one was sick, hurt and even Scar seemed to have enjoyed the day, Scar was in the main den which almost never happens. He was having a moment and talking to Mufasa and Sarabi, "And then lover boy over here," he nudges a mortified Mufasa. "Lept over me and lands on a colony of fire ants. I have never seen him so terrified as he ran to the nearest pool of water." Causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Uzuri sat down with Sarafina with the Royal family, forming a 'U' shape, "What are you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Just how gullible the king is." Scar says nudging Sarabi causing Mufasa to mock growl.

"Be nice." Uzuri says playfully nudging Scar with her tail, causing him to turn a shade of red. Mufasa winked at Uzuri, Uzuri scooted closer to Scar, his body was emanating an icy aura. Uzuri shivered as she moved closer but her chills left her as Scar pulled her in close to him, now it was Uzuri's turn to be as red as a tomato. "Be good we are in company." She said running her tail up and down his back.

"I smell a snake." Sarafina said causing Sarabi to elbow her, "No, I am serious I smell a snake!"

Uzuri felt Scar get goose bumps and watched as his ears laid down flat to his skull. 'He wouldn't?'

Mufasa did a 180 he was facing away from the others scanning the floor of the den, "There!" He shouts as he indicates an 8 foot long black mamba, it skin was dark gray in color with an inky black mouth that was darker than Scar's mane. "I know this kind of snake!" He shouts becoming enraged.

"Mufasa be careful!" Sarabi says cowering behind him, "Those are the most aggressive snake in the world, and are really venomous it can kill in one bite!"

"This snake killed Ahadi and my mother Uru!" He shouts as the fur on his back stood tall and looked like golden cactus needles.

Uzuri caught sight of a glint she moved her view slightly enough to see but not enough to be noticed, it was Scar grinning. 'Yes he would!'

Uzuri moved to the agitated king's side, "I got this."

The snake coiled around positioning itself to strike. It lunged for Uzuri's paw she jumped back and with her tail sent some loose sand into the gaping mouth of the serpent. It shook its head trying to get the sand out of its mouth, Uzuri grabbed a near by stone and slammed it on the reeling serpents head. "Its finished." She huffed tossing the stone aside.

"But it's still squirming?!" Sarafina said gagging. The mamba's corpse was still squirming and its mouth still would open and close freely as if it was indeed still alive.

"I have dealt with snakes before and they tend to do that, we need to sever the head and bury the head at least a foot and a half under ground so no one accidentally steps on it, getting bit."

"Get it done." Mufasa said coldly as he left the cave still fuming from the encounter.

Sarabi hugged Uzuri, "Thank you, Mufasa probably would have been bitten so I owe you one."

"It was no problem your majesty, and I do have a favor to ask."

"What ever it is I owe you a debt."

"I would like to join the diplomatic mission in the Marshlands."

Sarabi's smile faded quickly, "I do owe you a debt, fine but I have a few conditions." She waited till Uzuri nodded, "You need an official reason that you can tell Mufasa about your absence, I assume that you have already chosen your guide, and you need to take my trouble making brother-in-law. Speaking of whom where did that little shit go?"

Scar was gone, "He must have left after Mufasa did, and Sarabi I will be the guide to the Marshlands." Sarafina said coming to join Sarabi and Uzuri.

"What reason do you have for going on the mission?" Sarabi asked a little confused as to why she volunteered.

"Uzuri asked." She said plainly. "I also have an idea on what we could tell Mufasa, he obviously hates snakes so we could say we are looking for a honey badger colony we don't have any in the Pridelands."

"That will work just deal with that filth." Sarabi said gesturing toward the still squirming snake carcass.

Uzuri grabbed a femur bone and broke it to form a point as she mercilessly skewered the serpent through the head, "Nasty little shit aren't you." She said as she disposed of the snake, 'Now to tell Scar that we are going to the Marshlands.'

Uzuri went to Scar's little cave in the shadow of Pride Rock, the cavern was mostly made of sandstone so the rock was damp to touch making the floor abnormally cold, and the back wall was covered in holes that squeaked. "Rats, I hate rats."

Uzuri laid down on the raised surface that was warmer than the surrounding areas, "Might as well wait till he comes here," she said as she began to fall asleep.

Uzuri was sunbathing on the sandy coast the sun was shining bright as the salty mist from the sea sprinkled her nose. "There is no place like home." Uzuri knew she was dreaming but that didn't stop her from enjoying the moment, Kiu walked out of the surf his leg was fine not even minimal charring. His scar was well healed and his eye was no longer cloudy.

"Hello my dear." He said as the words rolled off his tongue like honey. "How's the sun?"

"Terrible you would hate it." She joked

He laid down next to her making her shiver till he pull her body flush against his. "You're right the sun is terrible, but your body is glorious."

"I love you." She said kissing him on the muzzle.

"Prove it." He whispered as he kissed her on the back of the neck, and began to playfully chew on her ear.

"Naughty boy." She said, as he got up and rolled her over, what happened next was the most ecstatic, pleasurable moment of her you life.

_**AN:This is one of my longer chapters so enjoy. Please review, let me know how you like my depiction of Scar and/or Mufasa.**_


	13. The Fight

Chapter 13 The Fight

The slab of granite and sandstone that Uzuri called home last night was still warm, but something was off, it reeked of sweat and of pheromones. Uzuri stirred as she woke up, she stretched her legs and flicked her tail. There was a dark paw on her side, 'I didn't!' She moved the paw causing the owner to wake, "Good morning, sexy." Scar said in a dark seductive way, 'I did!'

Scar wrapped his arm back around her stomach, and pulled her in for a good morning kiss. Uzuri's mind was racing till finally she mustered up her courage, "Scar... What happened last night?"

He immediately let her go, "What are you talking about?" His voice was icy cold, unlike his voice was when he just woke up.

"I was asleep... I," Uzuri's mind raced, as she tried to finish her thought.

"Get out!" He commanded, making Uzuri's heart to freeze. 'No...'

"I'm sorry." She said as the she left the cave, tearing up she sprinted for Pride Rock. Uzuri could no longer hold back her tears, "Why did this happen?" She felt a wave of self loathing sweep over her body. Uzuri collided with a figure that was as solid as granite, but it feel over easier than a one legged dodo.

"Uzuri be careful!" Sarabi said as she got to her feet, not noticing Uzuri's distressed state.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to compose herself as quickly as she could.

"Why are you crying?" Sarabi asked, 'I forgot to dry my eyes!'

Uzuri came clean about everything that happened the previous night. "So let me get this straight, you fell asleep in his den, you dreamed of your dead boyfriend, you woke up to find Scar draped over you, and he kicked you out for what?"

"I think... I might have... Offended him." She sobbed into Sarabi's shoulder.

"Come on." Sarabi said patting her on the back.

"To where?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We are gonna fix this mess." Sarabi said as she rubbed Uzuri's back. Sarabi with a shattered Uzuri in tow, as they approached Scar's cave. "Scar! You mangy shit get out here!" Sarabi shouted into the mouth of the cave.

Scar slinked out of the cave, "As you wish your Majesty." He half hissed.

"Don't use that tone with me, now talk to Uzuri." She said disgusted.

"There is nothing to talk about." He said turning to head back into the cave.

Sarabi pinned his tail none to gently, "Talk to her, she is hurt." Scar grimaced and nodded.

Sarabi left them to talk, "Let me explain, I didn't know it was you."

"Well who do you think it was?" Scar asked trying to keep his composure, "It's my damn Cave."

"I thought it was all a dream, and I thought you were an old friend from home and things just kinda spiralled out of control." She said blinking back tears.

"How close were you two?" he asked trying to sound caring.

"He is gone now." she said and finally the dam burst.

Scar pulled her into a hug and he patted her on the back, "I am sorry, but that doesn't explain why you were in my cave."

"Sarabi gave me a mission, and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Marshlands." Uzuri said as she pushed out of his embrace.

Scar gave her a small but kind smile, "I would like that."

Uzuri turned to leave, "I never said I didn't like it though." She said not even looking back, pretty sure Scar was all sorts of red. "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

_**AN:How do you guys like the twist in Uzuri and Scar's relationship, sorry for the shorter chapter but the last three chapters were 1100 words plus. Thank you to DodgerNYC for all the reviews and I will work on the sentence structure and puncuation. Please rate and review, I also have been battling some pneumonia the past week.**_


	14. The Storm

Chapter 14 The Storm

The main den was almost like a sauna everyone who dared to stay inside on that day in particular was treated to humidity that could choke a fish and a stench that could make a hyena's back side jealous, all the while those who were outside were getting battered by rain and hail, that hurt worse than any bee sting. "What's up with this whether?" Mufasa wondered out loud, but something caught his eye three figures leaving Pride Rock. "Halt!" he shouted.

Uzuri heard some incoherent shouting, "Do you hear that?" She asked stopping her caravan.

"Let's get out of this weather then we can check your hearing," Sarafina said clearly not enjoying the sky that seemed to be falling in chunks.

"I agree with her, lets keep moving." Scar shouted as a hailstone hit him in the eye, "And fast lets go!"

The caravan took refuge under the tangled roots of an acacia tree that had recently been uprooted by the wind, "We should be okay here till the storm blows over." Uzuri said as she pulled some of the roots to help cover them better. ROAR.

"Come out of there, whoever you are." Mufasa roared, 'We haven't done anything wrong, why is he so pissed.'

"Mufasa it's just us." Uzuri said as she peeked her head out of the tangled mass of roots.

Mufasa calmed down a bit and he entered the makeshift den, "Sorry I thought you were poachers, but why are you leaving Pride Rock?"

"Sarabi gave me a mission to find some honey badgers." Uzuri said, "And Sarafina is guiding us and Scar is the muscle."

"Hehe, Scar muscle, that's funny. I just want you back before the end of the month, Sarabi is due right around then." The king said clearly a little upset that some of the lions he grew to call friends were leaving him near such an important day.

"We will be back in time for the presentation." Sarafina reassured him. Mufasa turned and headed back to Pride Rock.

Three hours later the storm had all but died out, "We should get going," Scar said looking out into the drizzle.

Five days passed by quickly but since the storm made the air super humid and it was taking a toll on Sarafina, "Can you guys slow down a little bit?" She asked huffing for air, "Please."

"Damn it, Sarafina! This is fifth time you have asked to slow down you're the damn guide, you set the pace." Scar shouted.

Uzuri not all too lightly hit him in the shoulder, "Quit it she's pregnant, you don't have to be such an asshole," Scar just rolled his eyes and bound off ahead of them. "Sorry, he has just been really edgy since the other night."

Sarafina was just stoic after Scar's outburst, "What happened the other night?"

"I stayed in his cave and some things happened." Sarafina started to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Normally we are the ones in a bad mood after sex." Sarafina couldn't help but to continue laughing.

"That's not funny!" Uzuri was redder than a lobster.

"Yes, yes it is and next time lover boy tries to lay into me just let me handle it that will definitely be funny." Sarafina said, nudging a mortified Uzuri. "Scar we should set up for the night, there should be a cave under that boulder." Uzuri was still slack jaw from Sarafina's comments.

"Fine I will go get food." He said as he vanished into the dew covered grass.

"Uzuri, do you want me to tell you the story about why Scar and I didn't work out?" Sarafina said as she pushed the boulder over to reveal a small cave barely big enough for Uzuri to fit through, "Come on in and I will tell you."

Uzuri and Sarafina squeezed through the opening but as they turned the corner it opened up so that even a hippo could fit in the cave. "I thought you would tell me when your daughter is born."

"Well we might end up crossing paths with Ni so I figured why wait, and I don't think that it will be a girl." Sarafina said a little agitated by Uzuri's persistence.

"I am just teasing you so lighten up."

"So where do I start?"

_**AN:Sorry about this short chapter, but it will serve as a catalyst for my next chapter which I believe is my best yet. So please rate and review.**_


	15. Ni!

_**AN: This Chapter is from Sarafina's POV, it felt like it would work with the story.**_

Chapter 15 Ni!

Four months ago...

The sun was shining down on the Pride Lands, and a subtle breeze rustled the brush. "Now you be careful the currents are deceptively powerful this time of year." Said a large male lion with a golden pelt, vibrant green eyes, and a mane darker than any shadow could ever hope to be. "Taka, remember to stay out of trouble."

"It's Scar now." he said under his breathe.

"No worries King Ahadi I'll keep him on the straight and narrow." Sarafina said causing Ahadi to wink at the two. The pair left Pride Rock as they walked to the waterhole. "So where are we going Ta... Scar."

"Upendi Falls." he said in an even tone.

"Don't sound too excited." Sarafina joked as she rubbed her tail against his side, causing Scar to laugh a little. "I thought Sarabi and Mufasa were coming too."

"Mufasa has official business to deal with, and Sarabi didn't want to be a third wheel." Scar said causing Sarafina to shrug.

When they arrived at the falls twilight was upon them, and it was a balmy 65 degrees. "Beautiful night isn't it." Scar said as he pulled her into an embrace. Sarafina slipped his grasp and dove into the crystal clear water, Scar ducked away from the incoming droplets. 'He needs a bath,' she thought as she dove under the surface, Scar rushed to the rivers edge as the bubbles quit rising to the surface. "Where did she go?"

"Here I am!" she shouted as she erupted from the river wrapping him in a boa-like grip dragging him into the water.

Scar scurried out of the crystalline liquid, "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"You looked like you could use a bath." she joked, "What's the big deal it's just a little water."

"The medicine for my eye reacts badly with water, it could cause me to go blind!" Scar was now steaming.

"Isn't it a little short sighted to take me to a waterfall, if you can't get wet." Sarafina said feeling accomplished that she made her point. Sarafina had pulled herself out of the water and had begun to shake herself dry.

Scar had cooled down a little at the realization that he had made, "I am sorry."

"For w..." she was suddenly back in the river, "You asshole!" she shouted splashing him.

"Come on I will help you out." he stretched out his paw, she grabbed him and pulled herself out.

"So what are we suppose to do if we can't go swimming?" she asked.

"This!" he pulled the still dripping wet Sarafina till she was face to face and he kissed her gently. 'This feels so wrong!' she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me." he pushed.

"Nothing, I just don't feel too good right now." She said as her insides were doing flips. "I am just gonna head home."

"Do you w..."

"No!" she cut him off, "I just need to be alone right now."

Sarafina turned and ran home but she didn't go straight home, she ran till the dewy grass turned to stone, "Where the hell am I?" She looked around and noticed a large bleached skull that seemed to have been there the beginning of time. She approached the opening between the two tusks, "Hello?" She heard her voice echo. 'Do I really sound like that?' A strong aroma of a fresh kill wafted up from underneath the skull, her belly began to growl. 'I am so stupid, I can't believe that I am doing this.'

She descended down into the ever tightening cavern, but as the cavern got tighter the smell of a fresh kill got stronger and stronger, the ground beneath her feet warped and she fell through into a massive cave that opened up to the Outlands, "Wow."

"Hey bad kitty! You guys aren't suppose to be here!" a raspy male voice began shouting from behind her. She did a 180 so she was facing the voice, and instead of one creature she was face to face with about twenty hyenas with three leading the clan.

"Hush Banzai, there is only one of her and twenty of us." The female said. She was larger than the rest of her clan but she was definitely female. 'Hyenas are matriarchal right?' "Ed!" she shouted "Go get her."

Sarafina turned tail and she ran straight to the opening at the other side of the cave. 'I gotta get home then Ahadi and Mufasa could help me out, but Ed is chasing me away from Pride Rock.' She was running at top speed, and soon she was into the Outlands with the hyena called Ed in hot pursuit. the rocks were angular and sharp she knew that she and the hyena chasing her couldn't run on this stuff for too long. 'This is either gonna work or I am a dead lioness.'

She stopped on a dime and Ed tried to do the same, but he kept sliding on the rocks causing him to skid. 'Now!' Sarafina lept right at the sliding hyena and used his dumbfounded face as a springboard and she was free of the razor-like rocks.

Sarafina ran back towards the cave and she began to scale the shear wall of the cave to the top so she could get back home. "Banzi! Go get her me and the rest of the clan will head her off at the mammoth skull!" The matriarch shouted.

Banzi was faster than Ed, but she was better at climbing than any hyena could hope of being, the terrain was difficult but, her claws were adept at finding or making a purchase. She reached the top of the cave and Banzai was only a about a fourth of the way up the cave face, then she noticed that she had two hyenas bearing down on her from opposite sides. 'I gotta split them.' She hit a gear most lions didn't have she was running at a new speed even some cheetahs would be jealous of. They adjusted their angle to head her off, she was cut off then she did the unexpected. She jumped over the first one who lunged at her and it missed and it landed face in the dirt. Hyena number two backed up a bit so it could just bite when Sarafina landed. "Oh Shit!"

The Hyena was blind sided by a small blur of tan and brown fur, Sarafina landed hard on the stony surface as she felt her shoulder pop as it began to burn. The hyena let loose a blood chilling squeal till there was a disgusting snap heard. Sarafina turned her attention to the motionless hyena as there was another blur of motion and another snap could be heard. 'I gotta get the hell out of here.' Sarafina tried to stand and run again but as she put weight on her bad leg, she collapsed to the ground. "Sarafina what's wrong?" The blur said as he rushed to her side.

"My shoulder is out." She said keeping her eyes clenched shut.

"That's an easy fix." The male blur grabbed Sarafina's bad arm and twisted it and POP! An excruciating pain overtook her body but quickly faded.

"Thank you, but who are you?" she asked as she opened her eyes, to be met by a small dirty lion with a tan pelt with a hint of gold and a dark brown mane. He was eye to eye with her, 'He sure looks familiar.'

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me." The male looked heartbroken, "Oh well it has only been about nine months since you last saw me."

"Oh my god! Ni, it's you!" she shouted embracing her long time friend. "You look the same since the last time I saw you!"

"Well you look like hell." He joked, inciting a quick jab to the shoulder.

"I am sorry for cutting this reunion short." Banzai said huffing at the cliffs edge.

Ni growled only to have Sarafina pull on his tail, "This way, come on!" Ni followed Sarafina, "We need to get to the Pridelands that is our only chance to escape.

The mammoth skull was quickly approaching, "There if we can just..." There was dozens of hyenas surrounding them. "Damn it, Ni any ideas."

"Fight our way out." He said as he began to snarl. 'I could have thought of that.'

Ni was the first to strike and he was really powerful, he bowled over three hyenas and dispatched a fourth before the rest of the hyenas surrounded him. Sarafina was lucky she only had to worry about the trio of hyenas that greeted her in the cave. She quickly jumped on top of Ed knowing his feet won't appreciate the extra weight, Ed collapsed quickly as his pads bleed profusely. Banzai was the next to attack her, he tackled Sarafina off Ed, before she could finish the job. Sarafina noticed how Banzai's legs were shaking, she swiped at his legs causing him to collapse and she quickly followed that up with a sharp kick to the sternum. The Matriarch was the last to attack she launched herself into Sarafina's bad shoulder, and her shoulder began to burn. Sarafina shrieked then there was that all too familiar blur, Ni buried his shoulder into the females muzzle. "Get that bastard." The female hyena ordered and before Ni could follow up his attack he was group tackled by what was left of the clan.

"Get out of here!" He shouted from the bottom of the pile. 'Not on your life.' Sarafina started slashing away at the mountain of hyenas till she could see Ni's filthy fur, 'There he is.' She grabbed on to what was showing and pulled him free of the pile. Ni was completely limp, and he was bleeding uncontrollably, but he was still breathing. 'I gotta get him out of here or he is gonna die.'

"Who's next!" She shouted half of the hyenas were covered from head to toe in bites and claw marks and none of them seemed all too eager to deal with an angry Sarafina. The matriarch walked to the front of what was left of her clan.

"We clearly underestimated you, we don't want too much bloodshed. I know when to back out so goodbye." She said turning and leading what was left of her clan away from the scene of carnage.

Sarafina hefted Ni's unconscious form on to her back, 'To Rafiki's tree.' "You sure are heavy for how small you are." Sarafina ran as fast as she could to the old baobab tree that Rafiki claimed as his home. It was near midnight "Ni stay with me!" She pleaded, Sarafina could no longer feel his breathing. "Rafiki!" She roared.

He must have heard her because he was waiting at the base of the tree leaning against his staff, "This is not good," he said as he saw that Sarafina was covered in Ni's dried out blood. "Jelani get down here, Rafiki will need extra help on this one!"

He shouted up the tree, another mandrill fell from the massive tree landing on his back. "Umpf, what do you want cuz." The other mandrill was younger than Rafiki but he reeked of fermented fruit, Sarafina coughed and he turned to see the two lions covered from head to toe in dried blood, "That is definitely not good." Jelani said as his face went white and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Get him up the tree, we don't have time to spare."

Sarafina quickly scaled the tree and collapsed under the weight she had been carrying across the Pridelands. Jelani still looking like a ghost dragged Ni's limp form over near the medicine and quickly poured a powder over Ni's body causing him to squirm and moan in pain. "Quit it! You're hurting him!" she screamed at the oblivious mandrill.

Rafiki quickly jumped in front of Sarafina with his palms up, "Calm down that powder is only cauterizing the wounds." He said trying to soothe Sarafina. "He is the best healer in Africa, he will take care of him but Rafiki needs to treat you too."

Sarafina laid down and Rafiki quickly poured some of the powder that Jelani was using of her wounds as well. She shivered as the powder burned every inch of her body eventually causing her to pass out. When she woke up the moon was out, "What happened?"

"Good you're awake." Rafiki said rushing over to her side as he offered her a leaf bowl with water in it. "Drink this you have been out for at least a whole day."

"A whole day?"

"Yeah. Ni is quite a character he wouldn't leave your side till I had to break out the powder again." Rafiki said chuckling, "He is waiting for you at the bottom of the tree."

_**AN: How do you guys think this chapter was, I think it might have been my best chapter yet. Let me know how you liked the way Scar and Sarafina's relationship crumbled, but anyway rate and review this will be my last chapter for a few days I will be on a camping trip, and let me know if you liked me bouncing around the POV cause I have an idea for a few miore chapters like this.**_


	16. Boma!

Chapter 16 Boma!

"One thing lead to another and I asked for Ahadi to release me from the betrothal." Sarafina said. "He seemed pretty understanding."

"I think I know why." Uzuri said. "My father was actually betrothed to Uru, and Ahadi challenged him for Uru and he went to the Coastlands after he lost."

"Why did you leave the Coastlands?" She asked.

Uzuri curled herself up, she hadn't talked to anyone about leaving the Coastlands, 'Might as well tell her.' "I lived there happily for years, but a rogue attacked and killed my father and I was too young to leave with the rest of my family." Uzuri stopped momentarily to wipe the tears from her eyes. "My mother, Pion, married him to keep me safe but the rogue just kept killing and driving away my family till it was just me and her, then he brought his kid brother, Kiu, to us and we lived together for two years." Uzuri was crying now.

"You don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to." Sarafina said, embracing Uzuri letting her cry into her side.

"No, I have to get this all out," she said, Uzuri managed to tell Sarafina the whole story.

"Uzuri I am so sorry for what you had to go though." Sarafina hugged her and the two sat in silence till a breeze that carried the scent of a fresh kill wafted into the den, "Ohh, do you smell that?" Sarafina said, "We should go greet him." Before Uzuri could respond, Sarafina ducked around the corner and was out of the cave.

Uzuri took a deep breath in, the scent was familiar there was a hint of home hidden underneath the aroma of a kill. 'Kiu?'

Uzuri shook her head, "I am pretty hungry." The skies were completely clear and the stars were out in all their glory. Then her eyes went to such a plump and juicy cape buffalo that there was no way the three of them could finish it in one sitting, "Wow."

"Scar you didn't!" Sarafina shouted. "You killed her, Mufasa is gonna have your head for this."

"She had it coming." he replied slowly and coldly.

"What is the problem here?" Uzuri asked, as she inched closer to the behemoth of a buffalo.

"Uzuri this is BOMA he is the patriarch of the herd."

"He was." Scar chuckled, as he puffed his chest out, causing Uzuri to blush.

"So he was the one who gave you your scar." Uzuri said, "The way I see it you got even, and now it would be a waste if we don't eat." She said defending Scar.

Uzuri was about to sink her teeth into Boma's probably juicy hide till she was blocked by Sarafina, "If we killed him, let alone eat him it will cause enough for the herds to leave."

"That would make us hyenas if we kill him and just leave him so we might as well dig in." Uzuri said as he moved around her to take a bite only to be blocked by her again. "The herd probably has choosen his replacement and Mufasa will try to bargain for the herds return... And Scar will take his punishment for killing him won't you." She shot him a look, 'Play along or we won't be eating tonight.'

"I will take responsibility for his demise." Scar said a little miffed that he was going to be punished for taking down an 800 pound buffalo on his own, which is damn near impossible.

Uzuri scarfed down as much buffalo meat she could, Scar did too, but Sarafina looked guilty for eating. "Sarafina just enjoy the meal it's not everyday that we get to dine like this." Sarafina ate more but the look of guilt never left her face.

Something was making a whooshing sound, then a large black bird with a white head and piercing blue eyes landed on the rib cage, "My name is Ndege of the Marshlands what business do you have here."

Scar growled at the bird causing him to turn his head and screech at him. Scar just about jumped free of his skin, "We are here to retrieve Stelle of the Coastlands." Sarafina scoffed at Scar.

"I must inform you that, she will not be leaving the Marshlands till the marriage is over, she is then free to return once the ceremony is over." Ndege said turning towards Sarafina.

Ndege took some of the scraps from between the ribs he landed on and flew off. "I guess we get to go to a wedding then." Uzuri said as she stretched out and patted her bulging belly. "We could offer what is left for a wedding present."

"I'll take first watch, you two go get your sleep." Scar said as he cleaned the blood off his face and paws. Sarafina and Uzuri were entering the cave when Scar gently tugged on Uzuri's tail, "Feel free to join me when she falls asleep." He whispered in Uzuri's ear, all of the blood rushed to her face.

"Naughty boy." Uzuri teased smacking him with her tail. Uzuri dashed into the cave to find Sarafina with an angry look on her face. "What?" Sarafina's face quickly changed to a smile as she began to laugh, "Ok how much did you hear?"

"Every syllable." Uzuri laid down next to her and gently cuffed her on the shoulder. "Well... Are you gonna take him up on his offer?" Inciting another hit to the shoulder.

"Only if you go to sleep."

"Well then he's not getting any tonight then." She said nudging Uzuri.

Sarafina was asleep less than ten minutes later. Uzuri rounded the corner to find Scar lazily leaning against the boulder that once covered the cave, Scar shifted his gaze to Uzuri his emerald eyes catching the moonlight causing Uzuri to shiver. 'He is so sexy!' "Hey my little Kovu."

"Kovu?" He asked cocking his head a little.

"Yeah Kovu, it seems kinda fitting don't you think." She said curling up in front of the boulder. "Don't you like it?"

Scar slithered off the top of the boulder wrapping his arm around her, "I love it." He said as her began to nibble on Uzuri's ear.

"Are you trying to chew my ear off?" She giggled slightly. "I like it."

"Eww!" Sarafina said, poking her head out of the cave, as she began to laugh hysterically. Effectively ruining the moment for Uzuri.

"I'll hold her head down if you move the boulder." Uzuri said, Scar nodded as he began to push the boulder to cover the entrance. Uzuri lept to the far side of the cave and began to push down on Sarafina's head but she was careful not to hurt her. The boulder covered about 90 percent of the entrance, "You're grounded to the cave for the rest of the night!" Now it was Scar's and Uzuri's turn to laugh.

"Paybacks gonna suck! I hope you two know that!" She threatened from the cave.

"Go to bed before we decide to leave you there for an extra hour." Uzuri said, causing Sarafina to momentarily to growl then she fell silent for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to do this now we have some privacy?" He asked while he kissed Uzuri on the back of her neck.

"Not tonight my little Kovu, but if you play this right you might get lucky later."

_**AN:Sorry for the long wait, I got back from camping and now I have got more school stuff to deal with, so that's fun. Let me know how you liked "Kovu" as a pet name for Scar and any guesses on whos wedding it's suppose to be, let me know in the Reviews. Sorry I accidently made Boma a girl I fixed that and Ndege is an African Fish Eagle**_


	17. Jelani

Chapter 17 Jelani

The long grass swayed in the wind as Scar had his arm draped over Uzuri's torso, Uzuri was all to happy to have shared last night with Scar, even though Scar was bummed out for not getting to do anything. Uzuri dreamed she was back in the Coastlands her feet gently resting in the surf, with Scar by her side, but Uzuri was woke up to some inaudible chatter that quickly fade, Uzuri rolled onto her feet and began stretch. When she finally opened her eyes she was met by blueish green eyes and she had her teeth bared, the female let loose a fearsome roar, "Paybacks a bitch... Huh?" Sarafina said after her roar, Uzuri was scared stiff whereas Scar was somewhere between terrified and hysterically laughing.

"You had your fun, Sarafina." Came an all too familiar voice behind the two of them. "Its good to see you again cuz." Stelle said, drawing Scar's and Uzuri's attention away from Sarafina. Uzuri tackled Stelle off the boulder hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey careful."

Uzuri released her cousin and realized she was pregnant. "Oh my god!" She shrieked, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Who is this honey?" Scar asked as he ran his fingers through his beard curling the tips of the hairs.

"Hum, I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, Scar." Stelle said pushing Uzuri off her.

"Scar, this is my cousin, Stelle she's the one who told me how to find the Pridelands."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Stelle." He said bowing to her.

"Oh my... When did Scar become a gentle lion?" She asked as she waved her paw in front of her face.

"Hey there he's mine," Uzuri said, as she got between Scar and Uzuri, "But you can have the buffalo over there." Uzuri gestured toward Sarafina who was standing by the buffalo.

"Hey! I resent that." Sarafina shouted.

"Shut up, you know you love me." Uzuri retaliated.

"The Marshlands Pride is quite large, that should do fine." Stelle said as they began to drag the body.

The group dragged the kill for five miles, till they arrived at a bulging river that had as many white caps as there were stars in the night sky. "What now?" Sarafina asked.

"Wait." Two minutes later the river quickly calmed down and the level of the water dropped low enough to reveal a land bridge covered in large boulders, "Now we cross it."

Sarafina was clearly a little miffed by Stelle's tone but she quickly forgot, because on the far side of the bridge was a beautiful and lush expanse of green grass and crystal clear pools that dotted the landscape. They were met by a pregnant cream colored lioness with a scrappy looking tuft of fur that hung down into her soft blue eyes. "Hello my name is Kasema, but everyone calls me Kasey."

"Kasey, here has been my best friend since I arrived in the Marshlands." Stelle said, after that everyone started to introduce themselves to Kasema.

"Hello Kas..." Sarafina started, but she collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach. "Please No! Not Now!"

"Get her to Jelani!" Kasey said, to Uzuri and Stelle. "I will take Scar and the gift to Verraad after that we will meet you at Jelani's tree."

Uzuri and Stelle carefully pulled Sarafina up onto their backs, "Jelani is this way." Stelle said, as she directed them toward an old Baobab tree.

"Jelani get your drunk ass down here!." Stelle shouted up the tree.

"Aye! Woman why all the noise?" He complained, poking his head out of the canopy, with his eyes clenched shut.

"Sarafina is in deep trouble, please help her!" Uzuri pleaded.

Jelani cracked his eyes open at the mention of Sarafina. "Move out of the way." he commanded. "There is a bedding area on the other side of the tree, put her down there."

They moved and Jelani tossed some gourd like objects down and leap out of the tree, with the limberness of a mandrill half his age. His eyes turned white and rolled into the back of his head. His large hands flew right to Sarafina's stomach, "Ni's child right?" he asked.

Sarafina bit her lip in pain. "Yes."

"This little gift is safe, it just kicked and rolled around." Jelani broke one of the gourds, revealing a purple liquid with a powerful bitter aroma. "Drink this it will numb your nerves."

Sarafina drank the liquid, and was about to cough it up when Jelani fired his hand around her muzzle and held it shut, he then rubbed her throat and she swallowed the medicine. "That's nasty, but thank you."

"No problem, Just rest up the journey from the Pridelands took its toll on your body." Jelani said, before he tossed the unopened gourds back into the canopy.

"Excuse me, Jelani?" Uzuri asked, but Jelani didn't hear her. "Excuse me." Uzuri tapped him on the shoulder.

Jelani went completely stiff and turned to face Uzuri. "You have been through a lot, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see those of whom you lost, a kind lion with a black mane and canary yellow eyes."

"Kiu?"

"I don't know their names, but I can sense something about you. I believe your trials are not yet over."

Scar arrived at the scene with Kasey and another lion choosing to keep his distance. "Uzuri, someone here wants to talk to you." Scar said with a devious grin.

"Hey 'Z' long time no see." V said.

_**AN:Hey guys another chapter is up, thanks for the support on the story but I have hit writers block so if possible can you give me some tips to over come this I would appricate it. Let me know how you like my depiction of Jelani (From Follow the Leader though I am not 100% sure,) let me know how you like Kasema and I would like to hear who you think her cub(s) are, and I need two male names for lions and one for a lioness. You can leave any of these in the reviews and I will credit those who provide me with those names too.**_


	18. Try Me

Chapter 18 Try Me

Uzuri wasted no time tackling V, "Hey, hey I missed you too." He chuckled, till he felt a sharp jab to his side. "Oww!"

"That is for abandoning me in the Outlands!"

"I..."

Uzuri cut him short by giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "That is for saving my life."

Uzuri noticed a short growl escape Scar's throat, "Get away from her." His voice dripped with acid and his eyes shot daggers.

V got up in Scar's face and now that they were face to face, Uzuri couldn't help but notice that Scar only came up to V's shoulder. "Try me." Scar swung at him and dug his claws deep into his left shoulder, V didn't even flinch or cringe. "My turn." V raised his paw and brought it down on Scar's head reopening the cut over his left eye.

Scar was about to retaliate but, Uzuri caught his paw. "No! Stop please."

Scar cooled down and with blood running down his face said, "I'm heading home." He turned and began to head home.

Uzuri felt her blood begin to boil, "Look at what you did!" She shouted at V who had Jelani already spreading some medicine on his gash.

"He swung first," he said looking dignified, Uzuri was about to storm off till, "Z, he can stay, but he can't be at my wedding."

Uzuri smiled a bit and chased after him, "Kovu! Please wait up."

Scar stopped and turned towards her, "What do you want?" He said distantly, not even bothering to meet her gaze.

"I want you."

He looked her in the eyes his left eye was cut deeply and blood soaked his fur surrounding his eye, "It didn't look like it back there, it looks like you wanted him."

"I am sorry, but he is the one who brought me to the waterhole that you found me at... Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Uzuri said trying to lighten the mood.

Scar chuckled, "Me? Jealous... No never..." He nuzzled Uzuri causing her to purr.

"I love you."

"I know you do." Scar said looking deeply into her eyes, "We should find a place to stay for the night, cause I don't think we can stay in the main den."

"We can rejoin Sarafina back at Jelani's." Uzuri said, but Scar grimaced. "He can fix your eye too."

"Deal." They walked back to Jelani's tree to find him visiting with Sarafina, Kasema and Stelle.

Jelani greeted them and began cleaning Scar's eye, "You're lucky any deeper and you would need a new eye."

"Sorry my cousin is a hot head, he has been in a foul mood since he got back. He has never been a fan of arranged marriages." Kasey said patting Scar on the back.

"Wait a second, V is your cousin?" Uzuri asked, Uzuri had a strange feeling in her gut.

"Yeah, our mothers were sisters, why does that matter?"

"I don't know..." An awkward silence ensued. "So how far along are you?"

_**AN: Hey sorry about the wait, but here is another chapter we got to see V and Scar get after each other, Kasey and V are cousin and who would have guessed that it was V's wedding. And tomorrow I will be heading to college so there will be a delay for the next chapter. Please rate and review I still need a few names for two lions and one lioness. BTW I went through and named all the Chapters let me know how you like it.**_


	19. The Stone

Chapter 19 The Stone

Kasema's P.O.V.

Kasema, left the gathering of Pridelanders and went back to the old fallen Baobab tree that served as the den since the old one was flooded. The tree's canopy was half submerged in the nearby Zuburi River, 'Back to the meat grinder, hopefully Flora won't be home yet.' The walk into the main den was disturbingly quiet, and her anxiety was mounting. 'I hate this place.' "Look at what the hyena drug in." Flora said, as she circled Kasema, Flora was a darker lioness with dark emerald green eyes. "So which outsider did you fall for this time, or are you still hung up on Steelllee?" She drug out Stelle's name in disgust.

"You and I both know Saxum came on to me, it was not my fault."

Flora got up in Kasema's face, her emerald green burning with hate. "You're nothing, Saxum didn't even want to touch you. Let alone what you claimed he did!" Flora seethed through her bared teeth. "You're nothing… nothing but a damn harlot. Constantly throwing yourself at anyone..." Kasema struck Flora in the face.

_Flashback…_

Two Months Ago…

The whether was anything but desirable it was dark, cold, the rain wouldn't stop coming down, and the Pride hadn't seen sunlight in almost three days. "Hey has anyone seen Flora?" Saxum asked, his amber red mane swaying violently in the vicious wind, and is orange eyes had a distant look about him.

"No, I think she might have went with the hunting party to the southern border." Kasey said as she curled up with her sister, near the royal pedestal in the back of the hollowed out tree.

"Kasey, would you like to join me in searching for her." He said ever so subtly as a command.

"Ugh… Fine I'll come." She said as she shifted her weight to get up.

The two of them walked through the storm hoping to find Flora out in storm hunting. "Flora!" They both called out searching for their friend. "Flora!" Kasey called but Saxum's voice faded.

"Kasey." He said drawing her attention away.

"Yeah?"

"I found her on the far side of the river. Look." He said pointing his paw to the far bank.

Kasema went to the sandy shore and tried to peer through the overcast, "I don't see her?"

"Really look." He said as he placed his paw next to hers. "Do you see her?"

"Noooo!" She felt a sharp pain in her rear area. "What are you doing?!" She squealed in pain.

"You know what." He said sending another wave of pain through her body.

"No, please stop!" she shrieked till she noticed a silhouette on the far bank. "Help!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" he commanded as he slammed his paw in the back of her head knocking her out cold.

_Two hours later…_

"Kasey?" Flora said as she nuzzled her friend. Kasema started to wake up, "Are you okay?"

"No… Saxum…"

"What about Saxum?" She asked becoming worried of what happened to her boyfriend.

"He did this…"

"What are you talking about? He would never do anything like this." She said getting a little angry.

_End of flashback…_

"You whore!" Flora shouted as she charged Kasema.

Kasey side stepped her, and Flora wheeled around for another charge till V stopped her. "Stand down!" He ordered.

Flora hissed at Kasema and gave her a death glare, "As you wish." She seethed at V without even looking at him, keeping her glare restrictively on Kasey.

Verraad waited till Flora had left the room. "What happened to her, you two use to be so close."

"She thinks that I got her boyfriend exiled for no reason."

"Did you?"

"No, he got exiled because he was the despicable shit who raped me." She said in a venomous tone.

_The Next Day…_

Verraad's marriage went without a hitch, and Maji was beautiful as to be expected and Verraad actually looked happy to be there. Maji was a silverish lioness with stormy gray eyes and black rims on her ears. But not all was well, Flora has been plotting ways to humiliate Kasey.

The wedding took place on top of a small hill, it was Maji and Verraad at the crown of the hill, Maji's mother to her right, Verraad's father to his left, Kasema right next to Verraad's father, and Kragg to the left of Maji's mother. when the ceremony was over Maji and V ran down the hill together matching each other stride for stride and they leapt into one of the clear fresh water pool that spot the territory.

The whole pride cheered as they emerged from the water and shared a kiss to signify their marriage. As was custom the rest of the pride would join them in the pool of water and they all ran down the hill to join them in the water.

Kasema floated to the back of the group to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt, but that is where Flora was waiting for her. As the pride one by one started to jump into the water Kasey was patiently pacing herself so she could just jump in and quickly get out of the water. When Kasema jumped in Flora launched herself into Kasema's side sending her into the muck that rimmed the pool.

Everyone in the pride except for Sarafina, Uzuri, Stelle, Verraad, Maji, and their parents erupted into hysterical laughter. Kasema erupted into tears and bolted away from the pride. Not even commands from the entire royal family could silence them.

"Why? Why? Why does this always happen to me?" She sobbed as she just kept running away from the wedding. She eventually stopped near another pool, with a heavy snake infestation. She dropped her shoulders and readied herself to jump, but she was tackled before she could jump. "No, let me end this!" She half screamed and half sobbed.

Scar pushed his paws down on to her back to hold her still. "No, I will not let you throw away your life like this."

Kasema began to cry uncontrollably, "I just want this to end."

"Then come with us to the Pridelands." He said.

_**AN: Sorry for the wait I have been so busy with school, football, and other crap. Thank you to ThatTexasKid for Saxum and Flora. I hope you enjoy Kasema and her little back story, and I will be updating much more often now I have stuff sorted out. Please Rate and Review and does anyone know who Kasema's cub(s) are I am curious**__** to what you guys think.**_


	20. The Presentation

Chapter 20 The Presentation

Uzuri's P.O.V.

Kasema stormed off after she fell into the mud, and everyone who wasn't laughing understanded why. "How could someone be so cruel?" Sarafina asked.

V came up and answered her, "Kasey is… Well different, and she has a history with Flora." He said trying to calm himself down.

"Who is Flora?" Uzuri asked.

"She is the one who sent her into the mud." He growled baring his teeth at Flora who only scoffed at him. "Lets go find her, I hope she is okay."

Everyone nodded and went after the fleeing lioness. The group called out her name but to no response. "Where did she go?" Maji asked.

"I am right over here." she said, leaning her head against Scar for support as they crowned the hill.

Uzuri felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Scar and Kasema so close, as a small growl escaped her throat. V stepped in her path before Uzuri could do anything. "Calm down, it is not like it looks."

"How?!" Uzuri hissed trying not to be heard.

"Kasema isn't interested in… Males."

Uzuri felt like she was just dropped in a lake, as she felt a wave of relief roll over her. But then another pang hit her, 'Does Scar know?' "Thank you, Scar." She said wiping her tears from her face.

"No problem, do you want to tell them?" 'Tell us what?'

"Verraad, Maji, your Highness I would like to accompany the Pridelanders back and join their pride." She said as she bowed.

The King spoke up, "You may join their pride, but why are you leaving?"

"I wish to move on, after Saxum was banished I hoped that my life could continue like it had before… Before, this." She said, patting her stomach. "But the way I have been treated by my fellow pridemates have made me desire a new beginning."

V nuzzled his cousin, "Promise that you will visit."

"I will." She said rubbing her head against his black mane. "The Pridelands need some more diplomats."

When all the goodbyes were done Uzuri collected the foul mouthed honey badgers, and the group started on their way back to the Pridelands. "Hey Scar can I talk to you for a moment?" Uzuri asked, as she pulled him to the back of the group.

"What was going on between you and Kasey?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were rubbing all up on her!" She didn't shout but she did raise her voice to get point across.

"She was about to jump into a pit of snakes and I stopped her, she was leaning against me for support."

Uzuri felt bad but she didn't show it. "She is a grown lioness she doesn't need your help to stand!" She seethed.

"Why are you complaining, she isn't even interested in males." 'So he does know.'

Uzuri felt a grin come to her muzzle, "So you do know about her then."

"What do you mean, that she is interested in Stelle."

"Well I didn't know that part." She chuckled, Scar was now extremely confused now.

"What you were just pissed off and now you are laughing about someone who has a crush on your cousin."

"I am sorry, I just got jealous because you were rubbing up on her instead of me." She leaned into Scar's mane. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Probably go crazy." Scar joked, causing him to get jabbed.

"That's not funny!" She shouted a little louder than she intended.

"What's not funny?" Sarafina asked.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly.

"You sure." Scar chided.

"You're dead!" She shouted as she started to chase him down.

"I feel sorry for their cubs if they ever have any." Stelle said.

"I know what you mean." Sarafina said chuckling to herself.

_Two days later…_

"Master Scar!" Zazu swooped down in front of him.

"Yes Zazu."

"Sarabi went into labor and the King has scheduled the presentation for tomorrow." Zazu then looked to the rest of the caravan of lionesses. "He has requested the rest of you too, he said that you need to be in the border by night fall."

"Tell them that we will be home in time for the presentation and that we wish Sarabi luck." Said Sarafina.

Scar grimaced at the comment but held his tongue. The last stretch of the journey was hard on all of them especially the pregnant lionesses but regardless they all made it to Pride Rock. Sarafina, Stelle and Kasema stayed in the main den and Scar and Uzuri retired to Scar's personal den for some personal activities.

_**AN: Well we know who is being born, how do you guys like the new post that Kasema will hold in the Pride diplomat. Leave a review and let me know how you guys like Kasema as a character, and I have had fun writing about her.**_


	21. Simba or Kopa

Chapter 21 Simba or Kopa

The sun hasn't even begin to show it's glow over the horizon but that didn't stop Zazu. "Master Scar, Lady Uzuri." neither moved, Zazu groaned, "I didn't want to do this… Well I kinda do." He went up to Scar's sleeping mass and cracked his neck, and began to start pecking him rapidly in the face.

Scar woke up in a frenzy unaware of Zazu, and in the frenzy he woke up Uzuri who only growled in protest, she was awake none the less. "Master Scar, Lady Uzuri."

"Yes, Zazu." Uzuri yawned as she stretched out her body.

"Sarabi has given birth, it is a healthy little prince." Zazu said, causing Scar to muffle a growl.

"Oh! That is so great, what is his name?"

"They haven't named him yet and they want you two to swing by the birthing den to say hello to him before the presentation."

"Okay lead the way." Uzuri said, but as she was leaving the den Scar stayed put not moving an inch. "You coming Kovu?"

Scar ginned a little at his pet name, "I will be right behind you, Z."

Uzuri followed Zazu and they made it halfway to the birthing den and Scar was not behind Uzuri in fact he was no where to be seen. "He is so in for it."

"What was that my lady?" The hornbill asked.

"Nothing, Zazu."

The birthing cave was now in sight and Mufasa stood proudly outside the cave with a massive smile on his face. "Hello Uzuri, where is my brother?"

"He decided to stay home he has been feeling sick, but he will be at the presentation."

"Ok, if he is not feeling well then he probably shouldn't be around a newborn."

Mufasa lead her into the cave to see Sarabi napping peacefully with the young cub between her for paws gently sleeping. "He has no spots?"

"Yeah in my family the cubs normally aren't born with the spots."

"That is interesting, have you picked out a name yet?"

"We are kinda stuck between two names right now, Sarabi wants to name him Simba but I always kinda liked the name Kopa, what do you think?"

Sarabi stirred from her sleep, "I told you we are naming him Simba and that's final." She said promptly as she went back to sleep.

"Well that's decided." Uzuri joked. "When is Sarafina gonna be by?"

"I am right here." She said at the mouth of the cave.

"Good morning Sarafina." Mufasa said warmly.

Sarabi woke up fully this time, "Hey Sarafina, how do I look?"

"Tired." She joked

"Just wait til it's your turn."

"But it's not my turn yet."

Simba started to stir, "You're hungry aren't you?" Sarabi picked him up and placed him next to her side as he began to feed. "At how quickly he eats he's gonna be huge."

Sarafina and Uzuri ducked out of the den to let the family have a moment. "He is so cute!" Sarafina gushed.

"All cubs are cute."

"He already looks like his father, he is gonna be a lady killer when he grows up."

"I can see that."

"Where is Scar?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't know he just vanished before I got to the cave." Uzuri said getting a little upset.

"Well he better be at the presentation or Mufasa will be pissed."

"He won't be the only one."

"Now that is a little dark." Sarafina said giving Uzuri a gentle push.

Sarafina felt the need to change the subject. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much, the little one has been kicking up a storm lately."

"Me either, when I finally got to sleep Zazu flew in and woke us up."

"Well I know why you didn't get any sleep."

"Hey!"

"Calm down there, we should go reserve our seats for the presentation."

_After the Presentation…_

"Wow…" Uzuri was awestruck at the amount of respect every animal in the kingdom showed to this young cub, that one day might end up killing and eating them and their family.

"That is why we got there early for the good seats."

"Do they do this for all the cubs?"

"No, only royalty."

"So if Scar has cubs then they will get presented?"

"No, only the heir will."

"Oh…"

"Cheer up."

Mufasa came storming down the rocky slope, "Where is Scar!?" He ordered.

"He isn't with us." Sarafina said.

"Zazu!" He called.

"Yes sire."

"Find Scar."

"I'll help I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

Mufasa went North, Zazu flew to the South, Uzuri went back to the cave, and Sarafina went toward the West where Rafiki's Tree is.

Uzuri was within earshot of the cave she heard Scar and some other unrecognizable voices. "A son!" He shouted.

Uzuri slowed down till she was just outside the cave, "Yes, Scar so what do you want us to do?" A raspy male voice said.

"Nothing yet, now get out of my sight."

"But we are hungry?"

"GET OUT!" He shouted. "Make sure you use the back entrance."

Uzuri heard some rocks pound against the ground and some more shifting, and when the shifting was done she decided to enter the cave. "What the Hell!"

"What?"

"You were suppose to come to the Presentation and you left me out to dry!" She shouted getting into his face.

"Sorry, I fell back to sleep." He lied and Uzuri knew it.

'Should I call him out on it?' "Bull! You were here talking to someone!"

"He was an old friend from my childhood and Mufasa doesn't like him, I can see my nephew when ever I want. But my friend is never around, is that so wrong?" He said as he seductively wrapped his tail around Uzuri's fore paw. 'He is definitely hiding something from me.'

Uzuri pulled her paw away from Scar's tail, "You're full of shit, but you already know that." Uzuri began to leave.

"Uzuri!" She slowed down but didn't look back, "What do you want from me?"

Uzuri's eyes began to water she turned back to him, "I want you to be honest, I don't like being lied to."

"Tell you what… tomorrow at sundown I will take you to meet my friends." Scar leaned in and nuzzled Uzuri, which she was all to happy to receive.

"I love you… And I hate being mad at you."

"I know, and I am sorry that I lied to you."

The two lions stayed there in silence for a long time till Uzuri remembered something, "Umph." She cleared her throat, "Mufasa is also looking for you and he's not happy."

"Well then run off and have fun with Sarafina, I don't think that you want to be around when Mufasa is upset."

Uzuri kissed him on the cheek and left to find her friend. The sun was high in the sky and it was unbelievably beautiful, when Zazu swooped down in front of her. "Lady Uzuri, have you found Scar?"

'Should I tell him?' "Yeah, he is in his cave he wasn't feeling good so he went back to sleep and slept through the Presentation."

"Thank you." Zazu spread his wings to take off again but Uzuri stopped him.

"Tell Mufasa to take it easy on him, it's not all his fault."

"I will Lady Uzuri."

Uzuri continued toward Rafiki's tree, where she last saw Sarafina heading. That's when she ran into Kasema and he cousin sunbathing. "Hey have you two seen Sarafina?"

Kasema spoke up first, "Yeah she stopped to talk to us for a bit."

"And she felt sick so she went to Rafiki's Tree." Stelle added.

"Thank you." Uzuri left the two and they continued their previous conversation.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Rafiki's Tree was only a speck in the horizon when she heard a loud scream, and she took off for the tree.

_**AN: Wow over 1300 words, sorry for the delays between my updates the wifi at my dorm is garbage, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts on this one and my last one since no one reviewed it. Lastly if you guys are looking for a story to read on the site read Closer Than You Think by OUTALoverTLKFan.**_


	22. The Gift

Chapter 22 The Gift

"Breath, breath." Said a short and stocky male lion with a light brown mane and red eyes.

"Ni! I am going to kill you when this is done!" Sarafina screamed as she crunched his paw.

"I believe you, but just breath." He soothed as he felt his paw pop and crack.

"Is everything okay?" Uzuri shouted as she came into the canopy of the tree.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" She screamed.

"Good Rafiki needs some help." He chattered as he motioned for Uzuri to take the side opposite of the male lion. "Help him calm her down all the stress is not good for the cub."

"Hey Sara calm down."

"Calm down?! You're worse than Ni is!"

Ni spoke up, "Hi I'm Ni..." He was cut short by another contraction and the merciless crushing of his paw.

"Let me guess you're the father."

"How'd you guess." he managed, till Sarafina put the end to their little conversation.

"I told her!"

"Rafiki what do you want me to do?" Uzuri asked.

"Talk to her, Ni is a bumbling mess."

"I found Scar."

"I don't care! I just need some help through this."

"I can help." Sarabi said entering the canopy.

"Good get over here!" Sarafina shouted.

"We could hear you all the way back at Pride Rock." Sarabi joked.

"Where is Simba?!" She managed between contractions.

"He is at the base of the tree with Mufasa." Sarabi said in a calm soothing manner that made everyone in the room calm down if only a bit.

"Rafiki has too many hands Uzuri go down and help Mufasa out with Simba."

Uzuri slipped down out of the canopy, to see Mufasa laying down on a stone slab with Simba nestled in his mane napping. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine... Being born is a very tiresome thing, to be honest I am surprised that Sarabi is able to help Sarafina out."

"Yeah, she is an amazing lioness."

"Yeah, I am way too lucky for my own good." He chuckled, causing Simba to stir a bit.

The two were silent till Simba was back to sleep in his fathers mane. "How did the talk with Scar go?"

"I took it easy on him, he may get under my skin but he's family and you have to keep them close… You never know when your time with them may end."

The duo stayed at the base of the tree till Sarabi came down, with blood shot eyes and weary limbs. "Sarafina gave birth, and it is a beautiful baby girl."

Simba woke up from his slumber, and mewed at the sound of his mothers voice. "Sounds like he's hungry."

"I am going to see how the new mother is doing."

"I am coming with you I have to talk to the cubs father." Mufasa said when Sarabi pulled Simba out of his crimson mane.

When they entered the canopy, they were greeted by the cubs sapphire blue eyes. "Ni can I talk to you?" Said Mufasa as he ducked out of the canopy for a moment.

Ni quickly nuzzled his daughter, "Daddy will be right back." He leapt from the canopy and started talking to Mufasa and Sarabi.

_At the base of the tree…_

"Ni, you can't be here." Mufasa said in an even tone.

"Sorry your majesty, I was in the Outlands and I heard Sarafina's cries."

"That's fine she is the mother of your cub, but I am going to have to ask you leave." Ni grimaced at the thought of leaving.

"Why? Just please answer me that?" Ni said trying not to blow his top.

"We can only have so many males in the pride."

"There will only be three males with me here."

"Scar will attack you, damn fool!" Mufasa tried not to yell.

"I don't care."

"Any violence acted against any member in the pride has to be punished and I don't want to do that to you or Scar."

"Maybe we can work out a deal?" Sarabi chimed in, before there was a fight or a yelling match.

"What did you have in mind?" Ni asked.

"Rabi, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked.

"You can stay if you allow your daughter to be submitted for the Process."

"Deal."

_Back in the canopy..._

"What did I tell you?" Uzuri joked.

"Can it."

Uzuri giggled a bit, "Have you named her yet?"

"No, we haven't."

"What was Jelani calling her… Didn't he call her a gift?" Rafiki chimed in as he hummed some sort of show tune to himself.

"That's it she my little gift… My Nala." Sarafina cooed as she nuzzled her cub.

Sarabi, Mufasa, and Ni walked into the canopy, and Simba mewed from his father's tangled mane. "Sarafina, we have a question for you." Mufasa asked

"Yes Mufasa."

"Would you care to submit Nala for the betrothing process?" He asked calmly.

"Well um, who are the other candidates?"

"We have candidates from; the Marshlands with Kasema's cub, the orphan Kula, the Coastlands with Stelle's cub, and the Crater has submitted a cub as well."

"Isn't the pool of candidates a little crowded?"

"No, we don't know if Kasey's cub is male or female."

"Same goes for Stelle's cub." Uzuri said.

"Well I am not sure…" Nala began to squirm her way down to her mothers side.

Rafiki lifted Simba ever so gently from his fathers mane that Mufasa didn't notice and placed him on the trees floor, he began to slowly squirm his way over to where Nala was laying. "How do we know if they will even like each other?"

Simba was almost to Nala's side. "Well that's why we have several candidates."

"Ugh… Muffy?"

"Yeah, Rabi?"

"Look." Simba was laying next to Nala, and the two of them were already sleeping.

"I think they like each other!" Rafiki laughed.

"Mufasa will you please consider Nala as a candidate for the betrothal process?" Sarafina smiled kindly.

_**AN: So Nala was born, we got to see Ni again, and the betrothal process was explained. Please review and let me know what you liked and didn't like, and Happy Humpday!**_


	23. New Arrivals

Chapter 23 New Arrivals

Three days have passed since Nala was born and she is already causing trouble for Ni and Sarafina. "She is just so quite!" Sarafina complained as she scoured the secluded den that she and Ni had chosen to take care of Nala for the first few weeks of her life.

"Tell me about it." Ni complained as he tilted a stone and checked under it. Sarafina began to start laughing. "What?"

Sarafina walked up to Ni and pulled baby Nala from his dark brown mane. "Found her."

"She is way too light, I didn't even feel her up there."

"I know you didn't." Sarafina chuckled. "I love you."

Ni nuzzled her, "I love you too, when are you suppose to return to the hunting party?"

"Whenever Sarabi asks me."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is." She said as she began to bathe Nala who purred as she got her bath.

"I don't get why lionesses like getting baths so much?" He said as he plopped down beside Sarafina and a plume of dirt fell off Ni's pelt.

"It's a girl thing."

Sarafina walked into the den, "Yes it is." she said as a filthy cub hung from her maw kicking trying to free himself from his mother's grasp.

When Nala saw Simba enter the room she started to squirm in her mother's paws, "Oh, fine go play with your boyfriend." Sarafina said as Nala rolled out of her paws and began to awkwardly pad toward Sarafina and Simba.

"Go play with Nala." Sarabi said as she placed Simba down on the ground. Simba was quite a bit more developed than Nala as he paw toward Nala with much more strength and coordination. "Nicely."

When Simba was less than two paces from Nala when he pounced toward her, and she fell backward and before the parents knew it Nala had thrown Simba and was sitting on top of him. Nala squeaked in victory, "How'd she do that?" Sarabi asked.

"It's a trick that comes from the Mountainlands." Sarafina said, "But she is just a natural."

Simba began to shift underneath Nala causing her to let him up. When Nala turned her back on him he jumped on her back and she flipped him again, "Pinned yah." She squeaked, leaving the adults in the room slack jawed.

"That's my girl." Ni said nuzzling his daughter.

"Sarafina we need to go greet the new arrivals, the candidate from the Crater will be here in a hour."

"What about the cubs?"

"Ni will you please watch Nala and Simba while Sarafina and I go to greet the new arrivals?"

"Yes, your majesty." He said bowing to the queen.

The duo left the cave, "He is so polite."

_At the border…_

"Mommy when will we get there?" Asked a young cub with bright limey green eyes.

"We are almost there." Said a dark furred lioness, with the same limey green eyes as her cub.

"You said that yesterday!" The cub squeaked.

"Just be patient." She said as she crowned the hill.

"Whoa what's that?" the cub asked as the large imposing shadow of Pride Rock was cast over them.

"That Chumvi is Pride Rock, our new home."

_Back with Mufasa…_

"**You What?!"** Scar shouted as he began to bear his teeth.

"Peace Brother… Ni is here to help Sarafina with Nala."

"**He is a lioness thief, Sarafina was mine!" **He sheathed not even bothering to hush his voice.

"Now you have Uzuri and all of you are happy, aren't you?"

"**He will not stop till he has slept with every lioness in the Pride, he won't stop with just Sarafina. That damn rogues appetite is insatiable!"**

"Ni isn't like that, have you ever even talked to him brother?"

"**I will never talk to that damn filthy rogue!"**

"Then you have no proof of these accusations, and I will not charge him of any crime."

"**He is guilty!"**

"Even if he is there is no proof, so shut up before you hurt yourself."

Scar stormed out of Pride Rock, he was so angry that the air around him steamed. He was so angry that if a bug landed on him it would be incinerated by the sheer amount of anger he was harboring for Ni.

"If you won't get rid of him I will!" Scar thought as he stormed down the slope of Pride Rock. His eyes were dancing with images of how he will destroy Ni.

_With Sarafina and Sarabi…_

"So how did you two meet?" Sarabi asked her friend.

"We were both born in the Mountainlands, and we were really close." She paused.

"Keep going." Sarabi coaxed.

"When I was selected as a candidate he took it all so hard, and when he was ousted by the Mountainlands he decided to come to the Pridelands and try to find me."

"Kinda creepy don't you think?"

"No! It was romantic!" Sarafina shouted a bit too loudly causing her to attract unwanted attention.

Sarabi began to start laughing, "You're so easy to mess with."

_Back in Scar's Cave…_

Uzuri was laying on the stone platform napping. "**He has some nerve!"** Scar shouted as he entered the cave.

"Kovu… Can you please keep the volume down please?" Uzuri asked as she covered her ears and eyes with her paws.

"**Me?!"** He asked, Scar quickly felt insulted and lashed out. "**This is my cave! So if you don't like it get out!"**

Uzuri shot him a glare that would make a volcano shiver. "Would you like a do-over on that?"

Scar's anger level didn't change, "No, this is my home and you are welcome to back to Pride Rock." He said quite a bit more calmly.

"No."

"**No?!"** Scar was back to boiling the surrounding atmosphere, "**Why the hell not?!"**

Uzuri kissed him on the cheek, "Because, I love you..." Uzuri took a deep breath. 'Z it's now or never.' "And I am pregnant."

_Back at the border…_

Mufasa meet with Sarafina and Sarabi at the border. "I wonder how the new lioness is gonna add to the pride?" Sarabi said to Mufasa.

"So long as we don't have any drama I will be fine." Sarafina commented.

An elegant and magnificent lioness appeared on the horizon, with a small dark furred cub at her side. "Greetings my name is Maini." She bowed to Mufasa.

"My name is Mufasa, this is my Queen Sarabi, and this will be your tour guide Sarafina." The cub was now cowering behind his mother's leg. "And who is this?"

"This is my son Chumvi."

_**AN: Welcome to the Pridelands Chumvi, how do you guys like how I introduced Chumvi. I had fun writing this chapter so let me know how you guys like my style change and the multiple P.O.V.'s. Leave a review for the chapter lets try to get the ratio of review to chapter up, and a shout out to JJ Gestapo and his story, "Our Ghosts in the Darkness."**_


End file.
